Heart Of Steel
by flipflopf5
Summary: Katniss Everdeen never thought once to go against her commander's wishes. She was obedient, strong, and…lifeless. So when a new mission comes up to infiltrate his lifelong enemy's home, she stumbles upon his son, and rethinks if war was really the answer to this problem [on hold]
1. Chapter 1: The Task

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen never thought once to go against her commander's wishes. She was obedient, strong, and…lifeless. So when a new mission comes up to infiltrate his lifelong enemy Pierre's home, she stumbles upon his son, and rethinks if war was really the answer to this problem.**

**Hello to all of you fantastic readers who bothered clicking on my story to read. This is my first time writing a story on and I can honestly say that I am literally shaking while uploading this. I cross my fingers and hope that you will find this worth the time. So without further ado, Chapter One!**

CHAPTER ONE

Her footsteps resounded against the cool marble, piercing through the still air, its shrill echo fading down the hall with every step she took.

The halls were mysteriously empty, not a single wandering soul in the castle.

"Hmm," she grunted, shouldering her silver bow as her gray eyes wandered around the room. The walls were a sullen color that matched her color eyes. It reflected the image of herself, a tall, fearless warrior.

Her muscles were always tensed up, ready for action or a need to strike when trouble comes, even now, when all she was being called for was a meeting to see Commander Snow.

Snow was her master, or specifically put, her commander. He was in charge of all the missions, all the tasks she's been given to get closer to his lifelong enemy. It's been a tough journey, trying to get past the enemy's heavily guarded home, but she just came back, alive and full of information to report.

He was, despite her loyalty, a rather ruthless man. He did not tolerate any mission failures. Those tributes-what he called underlings and spies-were killed on the spot if a task was not carried out. This young woman could not afford any type of failure. She was put in a special position, a spot even Commander Snow relies on if another fails. She was always the one guaranteed to mark a mission success no matter how difficult. She was like an indestructible bomb, dangerous and unstoppable.

She knocked on the grand wooden doors three times and waited for the cue for her to come inside. Immediately, she fell to one knew, crossing a fist over her chest as she spoke confidently, "You summoned me, Commander Snow?"

Slowly, the short man turned from the windows behind his desk. He wore a pure white suit that matched his hair and rivaled the rose tucked inside his breast pocket. He let out a drawn out breath, grasping both hands behind his back. "On time as always, I see, Miss Everdeen."

"It is my duty to do as told, Commander," she steadily replied.

"And that is exactly why I am sure you will do a job well done in this mission," he continued. Katniss waited expectantly for the latest task, but he did not say it. Instead, he continued, "But first, news from the enemy's house?"

"As you wished, I did not go inside," Katniss reported, her knee still resting against the floor, "but I was successfully able to get past his guards to explore the entrances."

Snow slowly nodded. "Good. Continue."

"There is, of course, one in the front," she replied immediately without hesitation, "However, I was also able to spot a soldier making his way don into a an underground passage."

"And where is it, Miss Everdeen?"

"Near the garden of roses," Katniss reported. She was instantly reminded of the similar smell wafting off of her commander in the large room. "It's a metal latch in the ground that leads into the mansion as well. It is kept hidden by a faux stone well."

Snow nodded his head, his chin bobbing up and down like a boat in the ocean. "Interesting for Pierre to do something as stupid as so, leaving a compartment so easily left in the blue for anyone to infiltrate…" His voice trailed off, leaving Katniss listening in anticipation. "Which leave the perfect opportunity for you to make a getaway."

Katniss knew not to question, knowing the answer was coming anyway. "Stand, my dear," Snow spoke.

Katniss did as so, staring blankly ahead at him as he paced the room sluggishly. "Miss Everdeen, this is an important mission, much more important than all the other ones you have been given. All of those duties, all of that work"-he stopped to meet Katniss's gaze seriously-"has lead to this moment."

She gave a short nod. "Yes, Commander. I am ready to receive my task."

Snow began to walk again, this time however, to a clear case hanging on the wall. Katniss always wondered why that was there, broadly in view for anyone who came into his quarters, but she never did question it.

With a click, he carefully opened the case, lifting with a tender hand a shiny silver sword. He held it with both hands lightly, the sun's ray through the window reflecting off of the sword and illuminating the glow throughout the room. "This sword," he explained carefully, staring down at it as he made his way towards Katniss, "was the same sword the enemy used to assassinate my wife in her sleep." He let out a deep breath. "It was the only thing we claimed after her passing."

Katniss knew of his wife's death. Everyone mourned for the commander's loved one that dreaded day. Through anger, he sent nearly ten amateur tributes to their death. That day was marked one of the most horrible yet. No one ever brought it up, and to hear her commander say that so openly made Katniss wonder.

She watched as he approached her. "I've already assigned you a role in their mansion, a bodyguard to Pierre's daughter-in-law. When the time comes, I want you to take this sword"-he lifted up the long and thin weapon-"and plunge it into his son's heart when they least expect it."

Katniss took the sword from him. It was light and easy to weigh. The handle was carefully carved with the mark of an eye, a hawk's eye to be precise. It was the symbol of the country's seal.

She took the sheath and tied the belt around her upper thigh, sliding the sword into its holder before looking up to meet Snow's gaze. "May I ask, Commander," she politely said, "Why go through the trouble of killing his son when I could easily slay the enemy himself?"

"I want Pierre to feel the pain that I felt, when losing a loved one," Snow explained, a hand hovering over his heart. "I want him to know the humiliation, the loss, the loneliness." As he spoke he made his way back to his seat, sliding into it before continuing, "And killing his son is the only way we guarantee he will know that emotion."

"You mentioned before," Katniss spoke, "that the hatch I discovered was the perfect place for a getaway. Am I going to escape after the assassination?"

"Correct," he answered. "After killing his son, you are to leave quickly. Soldiers will know immediately when a royal is murdered."

"I understand, Commander."

"Good, then I am suspecting there is no more questions."

"Yes, Commander."

"Very well then," he said, nodding his head. "You are to leave tomorrow at sunrise. Pack your belongings, but not all." A slow grin stretched across his pale face. "After all, killing his son won't take long, shall it?"

"No, Commander."

"Then I shall leave it at that. I know that you will not fail me, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss bowed her head. "Indeed, Commander. I've sworn by oath to never go against your word. You can rely on the heart of his son to be in my hands when I return." She turned and started for the door, but near the exit, she slowed to a stop. Without turning around, she questioned Snow, "Commander, for further notice, may I know this man's name?"

Commander Snow was silent for a moment, but after a short second, he spoke, "His name is Cato. Cato Ludwig."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess

**SUCCESS! Chapter Two Is Complete! I still feel all jittery after uploading the first chapter I just HAD to start the second. I just love the feeling of people reading my work It makes me feel all warm inside.**

**BUT FIRST, a shout-out to my first reviewer and follower:**

**Dear A Fire In The Attic: Thank you so much for your kind words! It motivated me more than you know. And yes, to make it clear, I am a girl :P I'm glad my description wasn't obnoxious. Haha, but seriously. Thank you. I'll consider getting a beta as soon as possible. 3**

**And To My Second:**

**Dear RunawayTrain12: Weird how five words can make me smile. Yup. That's only the beginning though. Wait until the actual plot comes in!**

**And Finally, To My Third:**

**Dear writer with no words: Very motivational. Thank you so much. :)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAPTER TWO

Prim heard the squeak of the bed and she was instantly awake. She rolled over, eyes still bleary from just being woken. She saw the back of her older sister sitting at the end of the small bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning out, "Katniss?"

She visibly stopped tying her shoe and turned to face the small and petite blond. "Prim," she said softly, "you're awake."

Prim smiled at the sight of her sister. "Yeah," she said, "I'm awake." She watched for a moment quietly as Katniss tightened her shoe laces and stood. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Katniss paused briefly in her steps. She forgot to tell Prim about her next mission.

"I've been given another task," Katniss answered, continuing to her bag and looking inside to check if she forgot anything.

Prim crawled out from under the bed covers to perch on the edge of the bed. "You're leaving?" she asked, eyebrows scrunched together. "Now?"

Katniss said nothing. Instead she nodded.

Prim sucked on her lower lip but did not say anything for a long time. Lately, Katniss has been distancing herself from Prim and her mother. Some days she shows for a meal. Other days she does not. It was not as consistent as it used to be before she decided to take the job to work under Commander Snow.

Prim did not support Katniss's sudden faith in her work. She puts her life on the line, and some days, Prim is worried down to the core when Katniss does not come home. Everyday makes Prim scared it'll be Katniss's last.

"When do you think it'll be over?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

Katniss took a deep breath as she walked over to the desk to grab the sword she was given the night before. "I'm guessing one to two weeks," she replied.

This made Prim stiff and still. Two weeks. No Katniss for two whole weeks. The thought made her upset as she sadly watched Katniss cross the room back to her luggage.

There was something off about her appearance today though. Something different about her outfit. She didn't catch it until Katniss turned so her side faced Prim.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the weapon strapped to her leg. She forced the thought of not seeing Katniss for over seven days and focused all her attention on Katniss, afraid that this will be her only time left with her.

Katniss looked over and spotted the sword. "It's a sword," Katniss answered simply. She was not in the mood to talk, but seeing Prim's disappointment at her short answers made her continue after a moment, "Commander Snow gave it to me for the mission."

"And the mission is?"

"To kill a boy."

It came out more bluntly than Katniss had hoped, and she wished she could take them back, but it was too late. Prim had heard.

They were both silent for a long time, the hum of the water heater in the corner the only thing sounding in the room.

Katniss quietly packed the remainder of her belongings and lifted it up, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Prim said, leaping off the bed. She stumbled a bit after so suddenly hopping to her feet. Katniss stopped and turned to look at her twelve-year-old sister expectantly.

Prim ran to a stop and bit her lower lip. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Good luck."

Katniss gave a short nod. "Thanks. I'll do my-"

She wasn't able to finish because Prim suddenly leapt forward and wrapped her thin arms around Katniss's torso. She was stunned for a moment, and Prim whispered into her thin vest, "Stay safe."

Katniss was stiff as stone, but after a moment, she exhaled deeply through her nose as she hugged her back, smoothing down Prim's hair like she used to back then. It felt so nostalgic, and for a moment, Katniss felt a wave of sentimentality rush over herself before quickly fading away. "I will." Then she gently pushed herself away from Prim and reached over to pick up her bag again.

As she left the dimly lit bedroom, she heard Prim called out behind her, "I love you."

Katniss stopped at those words, her gloved hand still clutching the strap of her bag. Without turning, she spoke, "Love you too," before heading on.

Commander Snow was waiting at the entrance when she arrived. Over the whirring of the helicopter's blades she heard him say, "Are you ready, Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss nodded. "I've been training for this day."

Snow replied, "Good." He turned and gestured to the helicopter. "This will bring you to the city of Grove. Another helicopter from their country will escort you to the enemy, Havre. This will lower their suspicions of you being a spy. The flight overall should be about two hours."

Katniss listened to the directions silently, nodding in all of the right spots. "Understood, Commander."

Snow nodded and gave Katniss a rough pat on the back. "I expect you to be successful, Miss Everdeen."

"I will," she confidently replied as she lifted herself through the helicopter entrance and into the passenger seat. She slid the bag beneath her legs and grabbed the earmuffs.

As she put them on, she felt a sudden shift beneath her, and knew instantly the helicopter was taking off. She looked over and out the window, meeting Snow's gaze.

She saluted once and he gave her a short nod. The next thing she knew, the helicopter was already up and away, leaving Snow just a speck in the distance.

Katniss let out a deep breath as they flew over the country of Panem. All she could see were the tops of buildings and homes but that was enough to make her sigh. Snow might now have said it, but the position this whole city will be in will rest in her hands now, depending on if this mission was a success or not.

She sat still, watching them fly over the town with an emotionless face.

She didn't bother striking up conversation with the pilot. She knew too that he was comfortable with the silence and was not intending on breaking it.

Only until they came to a landing did he speak, "Arriving at the core of Grove, Pilot 72, over and out." It was plenty obvious he wasn't speaking to Katniss either.

The place was dried out and barren, like a desert. The ground was mostly sand and the blistering heat was definitely a change from the cold and spontaneous place she had come from. The people trudging around looked tired and sad, dressed in solid colored clothes. They merely glanced at her as the helicopter landed before continuing mulling on. From where she came, everyone was dressed in brightly colored clothes, smiles-fake or real-on their doll faces as they merrily skipped around town.

She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath, hopping off.

It wasn't hard to find her next flight. It was solid and polished black, professional looking with shining blades already beginning to whir.

"Katniss Everdeen?" the pilot waiting asked as she approached. She nodded simply. "Welcome aboard."

She pulled herself into the helicopter, putting down the luggage in the slightly cramped space as the helicopter took off once more.

Unlike the other pilot, this one liked to talk. He introduced himself as Gale, the official pilot transporting those from Grove to Havre. He did most of the talking, while Katniss replied with short and simple answers. The only time when he was silent was when he told her, after noticing her bow, that he liked shooting arrows too. She replied saying that it was for killing people. He didn't talk for about a minute.

An hour later, Katniss almost jumped out the helicopter, wanting to escape the chatty man as she grabbed her bag and headed for the mansion. She dimly heard him bid her goodbye but she did not reply.

She walked up to the double doors. She's only been here once before, but she was disguised so she doubted any soldier from yesterday would recognize her.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently before the door opened, revealing a honey-blond haired girl. Judging by her appearance, she looked around Katniss's age.

Looking up at Katniss, she spoke, "Oh! You must be…Princess Glimmer's new bodyguard."

When Katniss didn't respond, she shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her bag. "I can take that for you." She did as she offered, and Katniss stepped into the mansion.

The walls were painted a spotless white, combining with the plush pale couches lying in the corner of the room.

Katniss looked upwards and noticed a chandelier, its arms branching outwards and sporting several diamonds and crystals that reflected against the morning sun.

Her gaze lingered to the more broad things and she noticed that the ceiling was not smooth and gray like her Commander's, but delicately carved, its three-dimensional attributes jutting outwards. It sort of gave this place…life.

"Madge!" a man's voice called out.

The girl jumped but quickly regained composure, setting down her bag delicately at Katniss's feet. "I must go now. The prince can be rather impatient." She cleared her throat. "Your room is upstairs," the girl explained, "Turn right, it's the last one on your left."

Katniss nodded and took her bag, slowly ascending the spiraling staircase. The heels of her boots clicked against the marble floor, and she was reminded of the similar sound back at her own castle. This might just be the only thing these two had in common.

Katniss went up and followed the maid's orders. Along the way she found herself gazing upwards at the pictures hung up on the wall. There were not many, but there was particularly a large one displaying a painting of the royal family.

The one standing in the back was tall, his brown beard sliding outwards. Even though his eyebrows were scrunched together, his eyes looked welcoming and warm. This looks exactly like the person Snow would make an enemy out of.

He had a hand resting on a woman's shoulder. She was smiling, and Katniss couldn't help but notice her beauty. Even though it was a painting, it broadly showed her smooth white skin. Her long blond hair fell in ringlets down her back and her blue eyes looked kindly towards Katniss.

She had both protective arms draped over the shoulders of a young boy in front of her. He looked like Prim's age in this painting, but he was, quite indeed, handsome. It was clear he took his beauty from his mother, with his flawless skin and shiny blond hair that even the diamonds on the chandelier could not compare.

Then it struck Katniss. This was the boy she's supposed to kill.

Her hand tightened its grip on her bow, but she did not linger any longer. She left with long strides towards her room.

She found it not a minute later. The inside was large, even for a foreign bodyguard. Back home she had to share a bed with Prim. This one stretched as long as hers and her mother's put together.

The walls were a soothing chocolate brown that blended in with the wardrobe resting near the bathroom.

Katniss was shocked to find herself reminding herself to breathe. This room was, of course, only temporary. And she was only here to complete a mission, nothing more.

That was enough to remind Katniss of her loyalty and she found herself glaring at everything as she dropped the bag at the foot of the bed. Then she stepped in front of the mirror and undid and braided her hair, letting it rest on her shoulder.

"You have pretty hair," a sudden voice said.

Katniss turned, immediately on guard as she grabbed for the hilt of the sword resting against her thigh, but it was just a woman.

She had gorgeous blond hair and green eyes, and she was quite pretty herself. But she was not even as close to be as beautiful as the woman in the painting.

"You must be my new bodyguard," she said, approaching her, and instantly, Katniss's hand on the sword dropped to her side, "Katniss, correct?"

Katniss gave a firm nod. "Yes." After a moment, she decided to bow like she does to Snow, "Your highness."

She gave a small chuckle and spoke, "Rise, Katniss."

She followed the orders and stood to find herself face-to-face with the woman. She had smooth skin and slender shoulders that led up to her heart-shaped face. She was smiling broadly, like a princess should, but Katniss knew better. There was something off about that smile. Something not right.

"My name is Glimmer Snow," she introduced herself, "future queen and bride of the prince of Havre."

"I know much already, your highness."

"Please," she said, raising her hand, "just called me Princess Glimmer. I'm not quite the queen yet." She gave a chuckle, but it sounded forced even to her own ears. She covered it up by hurriedly asking, "You have come from the city of Grove to serve me, am I wrong, dear Katniss?"

"No, Princess," Katniss replied, bowing her head, "I came from a long way after being given the honor in becoming your protector and soldier." She was about to say tribute at the end but caught herself just in time.

Glimmer didn't seem to notice. "Very well then. I'll leave you to unpack." She bowed her head slightly. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you."

"No, Princess, the pleasure was all mine." The words burned on her tongue.

She smiled, a sparkle in her eye as she left the room, leaving Katniss to contemplate whether or not she liked the soon to be queen. Judging by the woman's tense posture, her forced laugh and smile, it made Katniss wonder if the woman she's serving really is the kind girl everyone here seems to admire.

"Hmm," she thought aloud as she turned back around. No matter. In a few hours she'll have come face-to-face with the reason why she's here, and she needed to prepare. After all, killing someone wasn't as easy as conversing with a princess.


	3. Chapter 3: Unplanned

** I've been getting more reviews. Thank you all. It makes me feel all warm inside. **

** Hopefully this chapter will get me more followers. Every review makes my heart flutter. I'm guessing this is how all authors feel? **

** OKAY, to my latest reviewer, the wait is over! Here's Chapter Three. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

CHAPTER THREE: Unplanned

"Care for some wine?"

Katniss looked up from her feet to find Glimmer and the maid from before pouring two glasses of wine on the table.

She stared at it for a long moment before speaking, "I am sorry, Princess, but I'm only nineteen."

Glimmer gave a low chuckle as she picked up the two glasses. "Well so am I," she said, handing her the glass, "And judging by that tired look I'm guessing you'll need a boost for the day."

Katniss stared down at her reflection in the yellow liquid. She indeed, looked tired, with those inexcusable bags starting to show beneath her eyes. She rocked the glass so that the wine moved, but not so much as to spill over the edge.

"Madge, you are excused," Glimmer told the maid.

She bowed her head and without another glance, left the room.

"Now," Glimmer said, smiling as she led Katniss to the dining table. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Katniss? I hear the town you came from is magnificent."

"It is not comparable to here, Princess," Katniss replied, remembering to describe Grove. "The air is hot and difficult to train in."

Glimmer smiled. "So I've heard." She crossed over to look out the window while Katniss sat, observing every move she made. "I kind of know the feeling of being in the position you're in right now."

"How so, my Princess?"

She turned slightly. "The minute my parents learned that I was betrothed to the prince I was sent to live here. I miss my parents and my home. You must be grieving for them too, I suppose."

Katniss was silent. She'd hardly call her Commander's extra rooms home, with the tight living area and humming water heater.

She did not care for her mother, who was always off someplace, leaving Katniss's sister all on her own. Then again, that's exactly what Katniss does herself, running off to work and leaving her to care for her own safety the entire day. But it was for work, unlike her mother, whose presence is always on and off each day as she disappears to who knows where.

Katniss guessed it was because of her father. Recently, when Katniss was Prim's age, her father died during a mission in the mines. Snow sent him to try and infiltrate Pierre's home through the underground pipes. The enemy saw it coming and blew it up before they could escape. Her father was dead before her mother could get her first tear out.

Katniss fingered the glass between her fingers. "Yes," she said after a moment's thought, "I suppose I do miss them."

Glimmer noticed the long space between the question and her answer, and took a sip from her glass of wine. Katniss watched her from the corners of her eyes.

"My mother and father never cared for me much anyway," Glimmer said after the long intake, "All they cared about was my position in the royal's home in a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Katniss found herself repeating.

Glimmer turned to meet Katniss's gaze. "Yes. Her royal highness wishes for the wedding to take place in a month, and not during this time." She was silent for a moment. "I guess she doesn't want her crown taken away just yet."

Katniss was shocked by her confession and bluntness to the queen. Normally, everyone, no matter what place in the royal family, is polite to her highness's thoughts and decisions. To say that the queen was selfish for her own throne…

Glimmer realized her words as soon as Katniss did and covered it up, "I'm just guessing though, since I would've done the same."

That still didn't take away her previous words, but Katniss found herself speaking, "May I ask, Princess, if the prince is here currently?"

Glimmer sighed, "I know not much of Cato's whereabouts. He's always off somewhere, away from me." The way she said it was pitiful, but Katniss knew better. When one is a soldier, they forget about sympathy.

"And the royal king and queen?" Katniss asked.

"They've left for a meeting," Glimmer said. There was a twinkle in her eye as she leaned in closely to Katniss. "The general is assembling an ambush on the city of Panem, you know."

The words were like a sudden alarm to her ears. "An ambush?"

Glimmer nodded, leaning back. "Yes. Next week on precisely the sixth day. The general wants to attack now, but the king is not entirely sure if he wants to start a war." She was silent for a moment, and suddenly, her face turned to a mask of horror. "Oh my, I shouldn't have said that." She hurriedly put down her glass of wine as if it was the reason for her confession. Glimmer turned to look at Katniss. "You won't tell anyone right? It's supposed to be confidential."

Katniss drummed her fingers against the surface of the table. "Yes, Princess. I promise I will not tell anyone."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I knew that I would be able to trust you."

Katniss did not reply to that. She fingered the glass of wine and stared out the window. The sky looked white with the thin layer of clouds hovering over the blue, and the trees swayed slightly, leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. Havre really did have a reason it was named after haven. It was the middle between Grove's humidity and Panem's coldness.

Princess Glimmer's sudden squeal made Katniss look up. She quickly regained composure, but her face was still lit with excitement, "Cato! Sweetie, you're home."

She smoothed down her light green gown and walked over to him.

Katniss stood. He really didn't change much from the photo of himself upstairs. He only grew taller, with a tough build and a chiseled face. Strapped to his waist was a sword, thick and heavier than even Katniss could ever hold.

He surprised the both of them when she pushed Glimmer's arm away. He seemed to have noticed his own act of hostility and gave a low grunt, pulling Glimmer in for a short, quick hug. Still, Katniss didn't fail to notice the apparent wall between them that Cato put up.

"I have recently just finished picking the suitable place for our engagement," Glimmer went on, turning quickly to grab a stack of papers on the desk. "This is the Four King's Pavilion. I think this would be the best, unless you want a more public area, like the White Rose Lake to be broadcasted live. Otherwise, I don't mind if you want to do it in our own home. I think that idea would be just awfully romantic-"

"Who's she?" Despite the question, he didn't really look like he cared. It was more of like an annoyed bark.

Glimmer's eyes flickered to Katniss, and for a moment, she saw a glint in her eyes. Like anger, or maybe even jealousy. Katniss frowned. What happened to the trustworthy statement a moment ago?

"That's Katniss Everdeen, my new bodyguard," she explained shortly. "Do you want to see the wedding cakes I picked? Madam Mosaic designed them herself. I find them rather-"

"Cato," the man suddenly said, extending a hand, "Cato Ludwig, but I'm guessing you already know that."

Katniss simply stared at his hand. Then she bowed down low. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Prince."

"Hmm." He turned away briskly and headed out the door. "Next time choose a less boring person, Glimmer."

A frown instantly fell on Katniss's face as she glared after his back.

"I'm sorry for my husband's behavior," Glimmer apologized, but somehow, after Cato had said that, there was a reassured look on her face. "He believes that everyone should live up to his standards."

"Well, then pass on the message from me that I'm terribly sorry that I did not meet his expectations," Katniss said, instantly wishing she could take them back.

Glimmer's eyes twinkled after hearing those words and Katniss regretted ever saying it.

"Come with me, Katniss. I wish to show you something."

Katniss left the glass of wine on the table, untouched as she followed Glimmer out the back door to the gardens. It really was a beautiful garden, much more colorful than Commander Snow's. However, that was because Snow never did bother with flowers.

She followed Glimmer down the aisle, where bundles of roses and chrysanthemums blossomed on either side.

"I was planning on having our wedding here," Glimmer told Katniss as they walked forward towards the white stone fountain before them. "But he always refused. Cato's rather stubborn at times, haven't you noticed?"

Katniss learned her lesson from speaking before thinking, and carefully chose her words, "The Prince must have a reason."

She sighed, sweeping her fingers through her golden locks of hair. "I suppose," she spoke. "But the problem is, he wants the ceremony to be private, with just the two of us"-she placed both hands delicately on her hips-"where as I want it to be publicly broadcasted for all of Havre to celebrate in our happiness as well." She shook her head. "You agree with me, do you not, Katniss?"

"I have faith in your choices, Princess," Katniss automatically said back.

Glimmer exhaled deeply. "Thank you, Katniss, for all of your kind words. I really do not deserve them."

Katniss knew that the princess was only fishing for more forced nice compliments, so she did as Glimmer had wished. "A suitable princess to rule Havre always deserves them."

She smiled, but her eyes did not. "Yes, I am suitable, aren't I?"

Katniss did not answer and watched as she crossed the garden. "I really cannot wait until our wedding," she went on, "I am currently trying to persuade her majesty into changing the date to sooner, but she doesn't want to." She stopped to grin at Katniss. "It's no wonder where Cato got his stubbornness from."

Again, she insults the queen, but she didn't seem to notice this time, or if she did, she didn't bother to change her words. Katniss followed Glimmer suspiciously through the rest of the garden. "The sad thing, however, is that Cato isn't doing the same thing as I." She walked carefully, holding up the hem of her gown so that it wouldn't capture any dirt. "He seems okay with the date and does not want to move it sooner." She stopped walking to sadly look out at the distance. "Sometimes, I wonder if he really does love me."

Katniss could easily reply and say that he does not, but she didn't. She watched Glimmer for a long time before forcing out the lie, "The Prince might not admit it, but I believe that he's nervous."

She looked at Katniss in utmost bewilderment. "Cato? Nervous? Impossible."

"I do not know, my Princess," Katniss replied, "He seems rather nervous to have to marry such a delicate lily as yourself. He will have his tongue in a knot." Everything was such a lie. Katniss wanted to punch herself for saying such ridiculous words just to please the princess.

Glimmer was silent for a while. "Maybe so…" Her voice trailed off and they walked a while longer in silence.

Suddenly, a boom rumbled in the distance, the shrill sound coming closer with every second. A large crash knocked the princess off balance and Katniss leapt up, barely avoiding a sudden rock rumbling her way.

Then she heard Glimmer screech out her name, "Katniss! Cato! Somebody, _help_!"


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Battles

**HELLO! Sorry I have not been updating lately. I had a huge case of writer's block. I know, how unprofessional of me. Haha. Anyways, I just checked back into my account and I noticed…drumroll please…I HAVE TWO FAVORITES! Yes, you know who you are. Thank you so much!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter has mistakes. I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to proofread all of this. So I did the simple spelling and grammar check on Word. Ha. **

**ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy my newest chapter and feel free to leave a review if you want to. THANK YOU!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Katniss leapt forward and was able to scoop Glimmer up and leap away before the next boulder came plummeting downwards. It crashed in the spot she was once at. There was no doubt. It was an ambush.

It was strange though. None of the tributes knew back at Snow's mansion that there would be an ambush on this day. He wasn't planning on beginning one either, so there was no doubt about it.

The city of Grove was behind this attack.

Katniss set Glimmer down at the entrance of the castle. "Go inside and get all the soldiers you can," she ordered.

Glimmer nodded rapidly and disappeared inside, where she began to screech at the top of her lungs all the names of the warriors here.

Katniss looked up at the once calm sky which was now flocked with four helicopters, relative to the one she rode first to the city of Grove. Ladders plummeted down towards the ground, and Katniss knew that she had to think fast.

She grabbed an arrow and shot it at the nearest pilot. The helicopter instantly went out of control and took a dive.

She tried to do the same for another, but it was too late. The soldiers were already leaping from the doors and onto the ladders. She scowled but did not waste a second, digging out another arrow and shooting it at a soldier. He gave a loud grunt before falling.

And then the worst thing happened. They had guns. They shot at her and she leapt away, turning to avoid oncoming bullets.

This wasn't good. She was supposed to be the offensive.

She skidded to a stop and punched a soldier in the gut. She turned while he was still in pain and elbowed him hard in the face, and he released his grip on his gun.

She caught it in the air and pulled the trigger, once, twice.

One by one the soldiers came toppling down like dominoes. She leapt and flipped in the air, barely avoiding a sword aimed at her chest. When she ran out of bullets she tossed it away and pulled out another arrow, letting it skewer the neck of an oncoming giant with a club. Grove may have been a poor-looking city, but these men looked like they could handle a sword.

She barely dodged a sword swung at her chest, but she wasted no time to dig out a knife and leap onto him.

She kicked off his back once the blade was in his chest, and as he toppled down as she grabbed another and broke his head against another's skull.

She was one woman against many men, but that didn't stop her. She paused only briefly to catch her breath, but once the bullets began to fire once more, she was on the move.

She grabbed the helmet of a soldier and leapt upward, kicking another square in the chest before sharply turning the guy's head to the side. There was a snap and he fell to join the dead.

Katniss was getting tired, her breathing becoming rapid, but more were attacking, and she couldn't protect all entrances of the mansion.

She gritted her teeth. Then again, why not? She could easily let them pass and destroy the palace and the royals. But that wasn't her mission. Snow had a reason he wanted to kill Cato and not Pierre, some other motive besides making him feel pain. The only way she'll let his goal succeed is to follow through with the plan.

She drew out the sword at her hip and ran forward, two blades colliding. She quickly sidestepped and slashed it against the man's chest.

Suddenly, another ran forward and tackled her down before she could even think. She thrashed for a bit before remembering that that won't do any good.

Katniss kicked up her leg, straight into the man's groin before drawing her arm back and punching him straight across the face.

There were too many. The more she knocked down, the double amount of reinforcements came.

And then a miracle happened.

Glimmer had called out all of the soldiers and soon they were bustling out of the building.

A familiar blond-haired one sent a whirling kick at a man's face, and Katniss looked over. "About time you came, _Prince_," she said.

He let out a humorless laugh. "Didn't think you could handle it all on your own, did you, _Princess_."

Katniss lifted her leg and swung it, the ball of her feet landed square in the man's throat. "Do me a favor and pay attention, dear Prince," she snapped before launching herself into battle once more.

She fought through like she was suddenly on high.

She notched an arrow into the bow and took aim at another. He let out an angry roar before falling.

And then suddenly, she was knocked down again. Something swiped at her cheek and blood poured down her face.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" a man growled viciously.

She thrashed and aimed for his groin, but he saw it coming and forced down her leg. She fumbled for a knife in her vest, but before she could stab him, the man gave a grunt before toppling on top of her.

Gritting her teeth with disgust, she shoved him off of her to find a gaping bloody hole in his back. She looked up to find a tall brown haired boy sporting a spear. He extended a hand out to her. "Need a hand?"

She frowned up at him and got up on her on. Sending an arrow at a man charging at her savior, her eyes caught a glint on the ground. It jutted out from a dead man's pocket, and she lunged forward, snagging it before a heavy axe could impale into her.

"Please work," she whispered silently before swinging the boomerang up at a helicopter. It sliced through a motor blade. The entire vehicle wobbled and dimly over the angry cries of war, a man cried out, "Run! Run!"

Nearly twenty men leapt off of it to their own deaths as the helicopter itself erupted into a ball of flame in the sky.

"Fall back!" The words were like sudden music to her ears. They all stopped fighting and made a run for it.

Katniss shot another through the back of their head and he toppled down quickly, tripping several other soldiers. The spear guy and another man were on them in a second.

The rest were already loading onto helicopters and taking off. She didn't bother stopping them, but Cato ran over to her side and was about to send his sword up when she stopped him with a hand. "They're admitting defeat. Let them do so."

He glared at her, not wanting to take any orders from a new addition to the palace. But with an angry whip of his sword, he tucked it back into his sheath and turned around sharply.

He sauntered back into the house and Katniss fought the urge to roll her eyes like a child. She gestured for the two other men to follow. Along the way, she kicked up a small gun and tucked it into the belt of her pants.

"We must have them pay for what they have done!" Cato roared the second they were inside.

The moment a sandy-haired man closed the doors tightly shut he turned to face Cato. "They've already paid much, with their own lives."

"Shut up, Peeta. Know your place."

"Man, calm down," the brown-haired man from before spoke up.

"Calm down?" he shouted. "This was an act of war! These men wanted blood!"

"These men had come to fight," Katniss suddenly spoke up. The three men turned to face her. "But they were doomed from the start to fail."

The prince angrily shook his head. "No. This wasn't the doing of a group of amateur rebels. You saw the helicopters. These were sent from their military!" He slammed his shield down onto the ground and the sound rattled through the silent room. "It's already enough to have to deal with Panem, and now Grove wants to fight too?"

Katniss saw no point in this. The state Cato was in was the state a prince would be for the safety of his country.

"And you!" he roared, facing her. Her eyes narrowed at him, daring him to go any further. "You're from that city! You're a spy and a traitor!"

Katniss's hand gripped the hilt of her sword. True. She was a spy and a traitor, but not from the city of Grove.

"I have no more connections with Grove, your majesty," she told him boldly, "I came here to protect the princess. So be it."

"I can protect," he shouted unnaturally loud as he stalked toward Katniss. She stood her ground and stared up at him, her fingers twitching to fight. "Glimmer, myself! We don't need the assistance of a mere woman from an enemy country!"

"Well this woman," Katniss found herself yelling back, "came here to fulfill a duty, and it's my current job to complete it." She wasn't necessarily telling a lie, but his mouth twitched and that was Katniss's cue to continue, "_Prince_."

He glared at her and she tried not glaring back. The two other men in the background watched uncomfortably as the two accusing people argued.

"Enough!"

Cato instantly turned away from her to look up at the top of the staircases. Katniss's line of gaze followed and she almost collapsed. It was him. The enemy that made Commander Snow do all of this.

Despite the bubbling hatred in her chest, she forced herself onto her knees and bowed. The three other men did so as well.

"Dear Cato, hasn't mother told you already?" His voice became softer as he descended the staircases. "Do not be quick to accuse."

"I only want what's best for this family, for this country," Cato spoke back, carefully avoiding raising his voice. "I merely do not trust this new addition, particularly after she joined the royal's home right on this day of attack."

"She fought her companions from her own country," King Pierre told his son, "It takes a true loyal protector to kill their own country's men for the sake of a princess's safety."

"But, your majesty-"

"Silence, Cato," the king ordered him, approaching the group of soldiers. "Rise, good men." The two others rose to their feet. "And woman." Katniss realized that Pierre was referring to her and she stood as well.

She watched him through guarded eyes as he approached her. With a swift hand, he gently ran his fingers along her cheek. His touch was so tender, so kind for a man who slaughtered her country's people.

"So beautiful to be a warrior," he examined as she stared at the old, white-haired man. His brown beard mingled with strands of white, but his entire head of hair was completely spotless of brown. The painting upstairs must've been from a long while back.

"Are you sure you are not of royal blood, my dear?" he asked her.

She bowed like she was taught to after a compliment. "No, your majesty. However, I thank you for your kind words."

From behind them, Cato scoffed and immediately everyone's attention was turned to him once more.

"Young Cato," the king said, facing him, "please respect a woman, not matter what status you are above them."

He looked like he wanted to argue, and he opened his mouth, but a second later, he angrily sighed and shook his head roughly. Almost mockingly, he bowed low and sneered out, "Of course, your majesty."

King Pierre stared at him for a long time before turning. "Mother needs me now. I feel she is unsafe without me at her bedside."

"Queen Celeste is still ill, your majesty?" the sandy-colored man asked.

"Yes, Peeta. Unfortunately, the queen is still ill." There was a saddened look on his face and despite Katniss's order, she felt as though he was in enough pain as it is. Losing his son will just add to his misery.

She shook the thought out of her mind. Even after being here for merely a few hours, the stupidity was already rubbing off onto her. She had a mission, and it was unlike her to quit for mere pity.

"Well then. I shall take my leave." The King began to mount the staircases again. "I will be down in the meeting room to discuss the sudden attack, but for now I shall be with her royal highness. Farewell." He disappeared at the top and immediately the tension was returned to the four soldiers.

Clearing his throat, the man, Marvel, announced, "I best be going now to check if the other soldiers are all right."

"And I will assist you." Peeta ran to join Marvel's side and immediately the two rounded the corner and left, leaving Cato and Katniss to themselves.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, and he stared out the window. The boulders the soldiers from Grove dropped onto them had damaged the pretty flowers she was admiring only a moment before, leaving them crushed, their petals hanging onto them like a tiny thread. The stone white fountain was crushed and the water was gushing out from over the edge, turning the light cobblestone path dark with mingled water and blood.

"I still do not trust you, Everdeen."

She turned to meet his gaze, but he was facing the wall, away from her. "I expected as much," Katniss replied cleanly. "I'm sorry that I do not please you, Prince."

He scoffed at her words and mentally, so did she. "You can drop the act, you know," Cato said, turning to face her, "I'm not dimwitted. I can tell you're only saying those stuff because you're serving royals. And don't call me Prince. It's ridiculously unoriginal."

Katniss raised her eyebrows. So this boy was just as arrogant as she expected him to be. Not to worry though. In a few days, her sword will be driven through his chest. She decided to play along, at least fulfilling one of his desires before his life is ended by her hand.

"As you wish, _Cato_." She gave a mocking bow and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch it, Everdeen. I might've told you that you could drop the act but I still want respect."

"As you wish, Prince Cato." She gave another bow and his face flushed a deep red. He grabbed the sword from his side and pounced on her, but he wasn't the only quick one.

She whipped out her own sword and the blades collided, the jolt running up both their arms. She glared at him and he glared back. They stayed in that position for a while, but after a moment, he gave a low grunt and pushed away.

"I'm only warning you to mind your words, Everdeen," he told her as she tucked her sword back inside its sheath, "unless you want to be removed from your position." It was a threat, and Katniss knew instantly to carefully watch her words.

She sighed. If she was removed that would mean a mission failure, which means she'll be another tribute killed in the large group already. She couldn't afford to mark her clean slate.

"I'm sorry for my actions, Prince Cato. Excuse my rudeness," she spoke sincerely this time, but the words still tasted like boiled boot on her tongue. She hid the disgust on her face by bowing low.

He seemed at loss at words, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and Katniss fought hard not to make a snide comment. Finally, he gave up and muttered a quick, "Whatever," before turning and stalking away from the smirking warrior.

But just as quickly, the tiny smirk drained from her face. The lords must've loved making things difficult for her. On the day she came to begin her mission, Grove decided to attack, marking her as a suspecting spy for the royal family. If she didn't play her cards wisely enough she's sure to become another dead tribute.

She exhaled deeply and crossed her arms. She shouldn't let it get to her mind though. After all, she had a princess to tend to, and even if she didn't want to, she had to finish this game. And the only way she will is if she does it the complicated way.

** So yeah. A lot happened in this chapter. Sorry if it appears rushed. Or slow. **

** And to all of you Peeta fans out there, he was introduced! Yay! But not for long. Sorry about that. However, I PROMISE he'll have more lines in the next chapter. I was trying to squeeze in all of the main characters into this one first so you guys know who he is. **

** I apologize if Katniss seems to be AU, and a lot of other characters too, but I made her that way in this story. If you don't like it…I don't know what to say. Sorry?**

** BUT of course, this Katniss and the Katniss in the book have similarities. I hope? I tried not to make her too different but I guess I got a little carried away with her character. She belongs to Suzanne Collins though, so I'm not taking the credit. (I know the disclaimer is supposed to be at the top but it ended up at the end of the story. Sorry.)**

** I can't wait to hear all of your lovely comments. Thank you and good night/good morning/good evening!**


	5. Chapter 5: Forbidden Love

***TEAR* Thank you, thank you, thank you. Honestly just reading all of your reviews makes me want to cry. I'm sorry that I can't send a shout-out to all of you but lately, if you've reviewed my previous chapter, thank you so much. I love you all.**

**OH, and I've received a few reviews saying that I used AU instead of OOC and to tell you the truth, I didn't notice until you guys told me about it. FAIL. Haha, sorry about that. Again, relatively new. I can't use that excuse forever, though.**

**SO review it, favorite it, follow it, and most importantly just READ IT.**

**Please?**

**Enough of my useless bantering though and ON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Despite her refusal, the palace's infirmary insisted on stitching up the wound on her cheek.

She drummed her fingertips against her bouncing knee as she waited for the process to be over.

"My lady, please hold still," the nurse asked her kindly.

As usual, Katniss followed the order and after half an hour she was out of the seat and on her way. She had to go find Princess Glimmer. After all it was her job to be with the princess at all times.

She strode down the halls, one hand clutching the hilt of her sword as she made her way towards the staircases that led up to the princess's room. After some thought, however, she remembered she did not know where Glimmer slept, and without hesitation, roughly stopped a soldier walking past with the palm of her hand.

"Whoa, hey!" he exclaimed, stumbling backwards but regaining his balance quickly. She instantly recognized him as one of the soldiers who fought with her only a few hours before. His hair was a cleanly cut brown, and his face was not at all chiseled like the other soldiers here, but held a kind of playful, mischievous look upon it. "Oh, it's…Katniss, right?" he went on, extending a hand, "The name's Marvel."

This one was not a royal, and Katniss sighed, "Why introduce ourselves? You clearly know my name already and to repeat it is a complete waste of time."

His eyes widened and he dropped his arm. "Oh…sorry."

Katniss went on, "I need you to tell me where Princess Glimmer's bedroom lies," as if the situation seconds before did not happen.

He blinked and Katniss narrowed her eyes. Finally, he seemed to snap out of his stupidity and pointed up the staircase, "It should be the one across yours, Katniss. The one with the double doors."

She didn't bother thanking him as she walked passed to go up the staircase. When he thought she was far enough away, he muttered to himself, "What the hell is her problem?"

He was lucky enough to be out of reach or else Katniss would've sent an arrow at his head. She exhaled softly and headed towards the direction Marvel pointed her too. However, when she was only a few steps away from the door, she stopped the moment she heard voices. Angry voices.

"Why are you making this such a big deal?"

Katniss contemplated whether she should stick around to hear more or politely head to her own room and wait.

"In a few weeks we will be the new rulers of this country! Shouldn't we at least plan out our wedding?"

The moments she heard the princess's voice, she decided to stay. After all, she had to be with the princess at all times.

"Cato, I know you're nervous for the ceremony as much as I but-"

"Nervous?" he roared. Katniss unwillingly flinched, remembering the conversation they had a few hours ago at the garden. "Who said I was nervous? Glimmer, what if I don't _want_ to be married?"

There was a long silence afterwards and immediately, Katniss felt awful just standing there listening in. She decided to leave for her bedroom, but before she could, Cato growled out, "Fine. Plan out the wedding, but know that I will not take part in the preparations," and the door swung open.

His gaze instantly fell on Katniss's, and he gave a low grunt before shoving past to go down the stairs.

She breathed deeply in and opened the door. She found Princess Glimmer sitting there with a box of tissues next to her. She sniffled deeply, tears running down her cheeks.

Katniss felt bad, almost with sympathy. A second later, though, she remembered that sympathy was useless when one was a warrior, and she shrugged off the feeling.

"Princess, I've returned," Katniss announced her arrival as she bowed low.

Glimmer took a shuddery breath and turned away. "I'm sorry, Katniss, but I do not need your company right now. Leave."

Katniss stood and bowed once more, "Do you need a wet cloth, princess? Feel free to ask if-"

"I said, to _leave_!" She stood and stalked towards Katniss, eyes blazing with fury unseen before by any of the royals. "And that"-her voice quieted down, but only slightly-"is an _order_."

Katniss nodded and turned to leave the room before she could send an arrow into the princess's throat. She stalked out and the door slammed shut behind her.

She was about to open the door to her own room when a voice stopped her, "Don't take it personally, Everdeen. She's always been selfish."

Katniss turned to find Cato standing there, leaning against the wall in all of his glory. His eyes followed her every move and she shook her head. "If you say so, Prince Cato."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned and walked into her bedroom. She walked forward to the dresser and bent down low to grab her long-sleeved gray shirt and short tanned pants.

"I still will not take back the words I said today," he told her and she paused, "no matter what the king says."

"I don't need you to tell me to know that," Katniss smoothly replied as she watched him through the mirror. "I do not trust you either."

He frowned at her lack of respectfulness but crossed his arms and turned away.

She eyed him carefully. "I take it you do not fancy my master, Prince Cato?"

He tensed at her words and a flicker of a smirk crossed Katniss's face as she watched his reaction. "It is none of your business," he snappily told her.

"Oh?" She turned to face him. "Then does my princess's well-being have nothing to do with me, Prince Cato?"

"I said nothing of the sort. Watch your words, Everdeen."

She let out an incredulous scoff at that but said nothing more as she pushed the drawer back in. "You may be above me, Prince Cato," she told him, "but I'm given the right to execute anyone who does any harm on my princess."

"She's my wife."

"No, she is not," Katniss replied simply. She was enlightened to see the angered look on his face, "Not yet."

Cato glared at her as she made her way to the exit. "If you'll excuse me now, I must get prepared for the day ahead of us. Good night, dear prince."

She walked out, exceptionally confident after suddenly sticking up to the prince himself. It wasn't everyday that she was allowed to defy Commander Snow's orders.

After a moment though, her air of confidence began to fade, quickly turning to regret. He mentioned before that he would remove her as bodyguard if she did not watch her words, which was exactly what she didn't do this time.

She took a deep breath of air and exhaled slowly. She shouldn't let it bother her now though. After all, it was the end of the day. A prince as dimwitted as he was bound to forget by tomorrow's sun.

She headed towards the bathroom, only to see it swinging open and revealing a…boy.

It was the soldier that accompanied that idiot Marvel all the time. She vaguely remembered his name as Peeta, but she wasn't so sure.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, flashing a smile with a hint of shyness that warmed Katniss's cheeks unwillingly. "I didn't see you there."

She immediately reminded herself that she was a warrior and a warrior did not show any weakness. She merely turned her head to the side and scoffed.

"If you're looking for the women's bathroom, it's over there," the sandy-haired man said, pointing across the hall to another pair of bronze colored doors. She looked over and for a second was embarrassed by her own stupidity, but the man, seeming to notice, went on. "My name is Peeta, and you must be Katniss, correct?"

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"You were amazing on the battle field today. I've never seen a woman fight like that in my life. It was like you were on fire."

Again, a rush of blood shot up to her ears and she looked at the ground, hoping they wouldn't be seen. She didn't understand why she was acting like this. She normally wouldn't be complimented on her battle skills, unless it was from Commander Snow, who says them stoically.

She was ashamed on how girly she was acting and pictured him to be the dimwitted prince. "You weren't so bad yourself," she told him.

"Thanks," he said, grinning. Okay, obviously he was nothing like Cato. He was nice, too nice for her liking, but she would choose him to fight with over the prince any day. "So I guess I'll go now?"

He walked passed her and called over his shoulder, "Bye, girl on fire."

She was shocked by her sudden nickname. "Good bye," she found herself saying. After a second, she realized that it was the first time she actually bid someone farewell in a long time.

She shook her head and glared at the retreating back of the soldier. He was making her soft. Everyone here was making her soft. The sooner she finishes this mission, the faster she'll get out of here before she'll start being as sensitive as every other person in this palace.

Katniss turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom.

Amidst the encounter a pair of blue eyes hid in the shadows watching, eyes burning whenever they saw her rock back and forth uncomfortably when his pal, Peeta, gave her a compliment. He clenched his fist and unclenched it just as quickly.

This wasn't right. This wasn't how he was supposed to feel.

He can't love any other than the woman across the hall, but somehow, he felt attracted to the new warrior, despite his suspicions of her disloyalty.

This was an act of treason. This was a prince's forbidden love.

** *CLAPPING* Yes! Chapter five is done! Phew, this one was particularly hard to write. I didn't keep Katniss in character the entire time, as you may have noticed. **

** AND before I forget, I would like to, once again, thank you all for reading, especially idon'tgiveadamnsoshutup16. **

** I'm sorry I couldn't use you as my beta. Terribly, terribly sorry _ I promise that if I ever make another story, I'll use you as my beta.**

** I can't count out all of my other faithful readers though. I won't point you out but you know who you are. Your kind words make my day every day!**


	6. Chapter 6: His Thoughts

**HI! Chapter Six is finished, as you can see! **

**I've been getting a lot of questions lately asking if Clove or Rue or Foxface is going to be in this story, and all I can say is: Just wait. Haha, if I spoil it now, what's the fun of reading the story?**

**I tried to make the characters suitable to their personalities, but they might not get as many lines as everyone else in the story. I'll try to add them in though, for your guys' liking. **

**I'm not sure what Rue will be though. I know what Clove is going to be already, and I'm excited for that. However, if you have an idea or suggestion, feel free to PM me (private message). And don't worry; I'll give you the credit too.**

**On that note, I leave you to enjoy the latest installment of Heart of Steel!**

CHAPTER SIX

After a while, Katniss decided to return to the princess's room.

She found Glimmer curled up on the bed, rocking back and forth as she sniffled back her tears. When she heard Katniss arriving, she looked up in immediately began to cry again.

"There is nothing to be sad about, Princess," Katniss said, watching her as she stuffed her face in a pillow and let the tears stain the yellow silk.

"He doesn't want to get married," she cried, "W-What should I do? I cannot force him!"

"But the city of Havre can."

She looked up at Katniss through confused green eyes. "What?"

Katniss sighed. Again with the stupidity of this palace.

"You have seen what Prince Cato acts like to protect his country," Katniss explained slowly, "He will do anything for the safety of the citizens here. The only way he becomes ruler and is sure that he will succeed to the throne is if he marries you."

Glimmer was silent for a moment as she wipes her snot on the pillow, something a princess must never be seen doing. "You make it sound as if he has no choice," Glimmer finally answered.

"It might appear that way at first," Katniss said, "but I've seen your love for him. It appears that you would do anything to protect Prince Cato. Do not forget that he owes you the same amount of love you give to him."

Glimmer didn't talk for a long time. She took a shuddery breath and looked out the window, clutching her pillow in her lap. "I do love him," she admitted after a while.

"And he will too, in all due time," Katniss replied. She hated having to take part in these useless motivational conversations with the princess, but if she wanted her full trust and the prince's, she'll have to start with the things she never believed she would do.

"You must get to bed now, Princess," she continued, in a hurry to end this conversation, "It is getting late."

Glimmer didn't protest as Katniss pulled the bed covers back as she shimmied under. She adjusted the pillows and avoided touching the snot-covered one before tucking her in.

"I miss this feeling."

Katniss's gaze flickered towards her, but said nothing, and Glimmer continued, "My mother would do this on days I'm upset. She'll comfort me then tuck me into bed." She looked up at Katniss. "Kind of like what you're doing right now."

"You should sleep now, Princess," Katniss went on, trying to avoid this conversation. She walked over to the door and bid her master goodnight, turning the switch off.

She dimly heard Glimmer whisper to have a restful sleep too before Katniss opened the door to her own bedroom.

She turned off the lights and crawled under her bed covers, glancing over at her bow and arrows resting on the nightstand.

She didn't understand why she just had this conversation with Glimmer, talking about her love life and her mother. Katniss didn't have either, and yet here she was comforting another with theirs.

Her love life wouldn't go as far as her arrow would, and never will. Commander Snow would never allow it. The reason he let Katniss's father and mother wed still remained a mystery to everyone in the mansion.

As for having a mother to confide into, tucking their daughter in at night and kissing them before the morning sun arrives, Katniss was sure the day would never come. She was nineteen, and her mother was in her forties. She probably runs off whenever she finds the chance to, and some nights, Katniss doesn't even notice her absence. And her mother probably isn't aware of hers.

Katniss folded her hands over her stomach and stared up at the ceiling, sighing softly.

Where she was going with her life, she did not know. Even after she finishes this mission, then what? Return to Commander Snow and continue with new tasks?

She turned to her side and faced herself in the mirror. In the dark light, she could make out her bright gray eyes, staring straight back at her, a steely guard that never backs down.

She wondered when the day will come where she can finally make her own decisions, and not hang under the threat of being killed as another tribute.

Katniss closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. The time will come, but as of now, she had a prince to kill.

Princess Glimmer regained her composure the next day and greeted everyone that walked passed her. She didn't want to let something like that bring her down for the sake of her country. She planned on finding Cato that night and really have him tell her what was going on in his mind.

She smoothed down her dull yellow gown and stepped into the kitchen to find her bodyguard, Katniss, sitting there sharpening her arrows.

As much as Glimmer hated to admit it, the girl Katniss was quite the looker. Not the elegant beautiful like her but the more striking, exotic beautiful. She was taller than Glimmer herself, which was saying a lot since she was 5'7.

She had the facial features of a woman that immediately went from pretty to downright gorgeous. She also had the toned body of a true warrior, whereas Glimmer had the figure of a petite and graceful princess.

Nobody could surpass Glimmer, but even she felt a little bit intimidated.

She clenched her fists at her sides, but immediately unclenched them. She was in no position to be feeling this way. After all, Katniss did come in to comfort her. She also had done so multiple times before.

She sighed and walked up to Katniss. "Good morning, Katniss."

At the sound of her princess's voice, Katniss instantly rose to her feet and bowed.

The princess was looking better today than the night before. She cleaned off all the dried out tears and put on make-up to cover the stressed out, pale skin of hers.

"I see that you've collected yourself," Katniss commented as she watched Glimmer cross the kitchen and sit down at the dining table.

She gave a small smile, but it was sad. "Yes. I still worry though. That's why I plan to ask Cato about it, tonight."

Katniss immediately knew the problem with that. It'll result in another fight and Katniss couldn't allow that. After all, if they call off the wedding Glimmer will have to go back home, which means Katniss has no reason to stay anymore. All of it ties up to one key thing: Mission failure.

Katniss sighed and watched as another maid set down a plate of steaming hot croissant in front of Glimmer.

"If you like, my Princess, I could ask him for you," Katniss offered.

Glimmer looked up at Katniss rather suspiciously. "The reason is unclear."

"You have seen what Prince Cato is like when he acts up. He might hurt you."

Glimmer laughed, but it sounded forced and a little uneasy. "Why must you say that? He'll never hurt me."

Katniss paused and watched as Glimmer nervously picked at her croissant. "I'd rather I accompany you, then," she said after a moment, "to make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"I appreciate your concern, Katniss," Glimmer said, "but I assure you he will not lay a finger on me unless it is a loving touch."

"Very well, Princess."

Little did Katniss know that the words made Glimmer slightly on edge. She continued tearing pieces of the croissant on the plate, too nervous to eat it after hearing her words. What if Cato _did_ hurt her? She remembered the time when he threw down and broke ten gold encrusted goblets on the ground after furiously hearing he was not allowed to train for two weeks for beating a guard up.

She looked up to see that Katniss had returned to sharpening her arrows, looking completely at ease even after her offer had been denied.

Glimmer bit her lip and stayed silent for a while longer before speaking, "Katniss?"

She looked up immediately. "Yes, Princess?"

"If you want…I can allow you to watch in hiding."

That offer seemed most reasonable. The prince would not know that Katniss was there and will speak with Glimmer at ease, all the while the princess knowing she will be protected by Katniss herself.

"Very well," Katniss said, "You said tonight, correct, princess?"

"Yes, after he's done with training," Glimmer replied.

She really was an idiot. After training, he's most likely tired and wants to sleep. No wonder she got herself into trouble last night.

Katniss didn't allow her look of pure disbelief show and bowed. "I thank you for your permission, Princess Glimmer."

She said nothing in return. She nibbled on a piece of croissant through tight lips, still nervous about Cato's reaction when she asks him the question she's been wondering about for days on end.

Glimmer shook her head slightly as if to wave the thought away. This wasn't the time to be thinking about it now. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Katniss looked out the window that afternoon to find a group of palace workers outside still trying to fix up the garden and other various parts of the mansion Grove had attacked.

"Still wandering around like you're lost, Everdeen?"

Katniss glanced over to find Cato standing there smugly, hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched her with twinkling blue eyes.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, continuing to stare out the window, "No, your highness."

"Drop the formalities," he suddenly said, and she glanced up at him icily. "I know I said before that I wanted respect, and I still do, but I can't stand all this politeness radiating the palace. I won't and don't want to speak like we're giving speeches to each other."

"You're so indecisive."

"That's what I'm looking for."

She glared at him. "Fine, _Cato_. Don't regret your words though."

He smiled a real smile this time and it took Katniss slightly aback. A warm feeling rushed to her ears, and she was suddenly thankful she left a few strands out from her braid to conceal them. It was a familiar feeling, and she was instantly reminded of last night, when she met the soldier at the bathroom door.

She turned away from him. She was becoming ridiculous.

"Where are you friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"The soldiers from yesterday," Katniss replied, "Marvel, and what was it...Peeta?"

At her innocent question, his gaze turned steely once more and he turned to look out the window. "On an important mission, why do you ask?"

She didn't answer him and instead watched as a few workers lumbered passed the garden, hands full with iron to fix up the broken white fences.

The king was outside. He was hurriedly whispering frantically to a woman clutching his arm at his side. She was beautiful. Much more than Glimmer herself, even if she looked like she was in her late forties.

Almost immediately, Katniss recognized her as the woman from the portrait. The queen herself.

Cato did look a lot like her royal highness, with the trademark honey-blond hair and startling blue eyes. Even from a distance it was clear Cato inherited most of his physical attributes from her.

He did have the stubbornness, though, like his father. Even though King Pierre was much kinder, they held this kind of aura of importance whenever they walked in. It might not be seen, but it's clear the two of them fight for superiority whenever they are in the same room.

"Don't compare me to them."

Katniss looked up to face Cato as he stared simply out the window. He continued, "I may be theirs, but I want nothing to do with them."

To boldly say that out loud was a big risk, even for their son. Katniss uneasily stepped away from him as he spoke, "They've always expected me to be the perfect son and future king. But I want to be a soldier. I want to fight like everyone else out there on the battlefield and not be burdened by the thought of ruling an entire country." He gave a humorless laugh. "Although there are people like that who would kill to be in my position."

"I don't understand," she replied simply.

The mocking smile faded from his face as his fingers traced the hilt of his sword. "Sometimes, I find things in other countries much less complicated. Like Panem for instance." She remained quiet even after hearing her country's name. "They don't have a royal family. They have a commander, and even if he does die, his assistant will take over after him, and not his son."

Katniss was certainly not his assistant, and nobody that she knows of is, but it was clear that if he does die, he'll give his position to the most trustworthy tribute there. And that would be her.

She looked down at the tip of her white laced boots.

"Do you know how city of Grove works?"

The question caught Katniss off guard.

** Ooh, so what will Katniss say?**

** I'm kind of disappointed in myself with this chapter. Nothing really happened and it kind of dragged, nothing real big happening. Going slow again. Haha, but at least Cato and Katniss talked a little more. I know that some of you reviewers like those conversations. **

** I can give you guys a slight hint on what will happen in the next chapter. More action, more realizations, and maybe even, Clove?**

** I don't know. I sketch out the ideas first and as I go along I decide which of the few will fit in the most. She might show in the chapter after but I'm still not quite sure.**

** Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Open Wounds

** Happy dance, happy dance.**

** Why am I happy dancing, you might ask? BECAUSE I JUST HIT SEVEN FAVORITES! **

** It's kind of sad to be celebrating that but who cares? At least I have some!**

** I've also received some thoughts on what Rue might be, and I have to say, some are rather fitting for her. However, I'm still thinking…and thinking…**

** Anyways, I want to thank all of my readers once more for actually bothering to click on this story, even if you are a guest. Excuse me, ESPECIALLY if you are a guest. Thank you for leaving your thoughts in my reviews and I hope to hear from you all later.**

** Now, without further ado, chapter seven!**

Chapter Seven

"I never cared much about the government's way of running things," Katniss found herself replying.

Cato looked skeptical, and he found himself questionably watching her before continuing, "Whatever. All I am trying to make clear is that I don't want to run this country. I want to fight."

"Then fight."

Cato turned to look at her and she stared back at him simply, arms crossed. "Run the country and fight. It's that simple."

"Easier said than done," he replied with a sarcastic snort. She glared at him. "Being a soldier king hasn't been recently done before in our ancestry."

"Then be the first to do it." Katniss was becoming a little irritated by the prince's stupidity. It was a clear answer. "Do what you want and make a mark in the list of rulers of Havre."

Cato's eyes were hard as steel as he stared at the window, probably watching his father and mother as they conversed quietly. "I just don't want to let them down."

Katniss watched him silently as he sighed deeply, the air of confidence completely down. She couldn't help but feel angered with him doing that. Why let his guard down in front of her? He said himself that he still didn't fully trust her.

She frowned deeply and turned away from him, crossing her arms once more. "Just looking at you makes me sick."

His eyebrows rose in shock and he turned to look at her. "What?"

"Because I was just like you once." He was silent for a moment, and Katniss took this opportunity to continue, "I had a duty, a burden, but I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to fight. So I did." She watched his reaction carefully. "And it helped me take care of my burden too. She's safer now because I chose what I thought was best and what I wanted to do."

"You said she. Who is she?"

"My sister." Cato's raised eyebrows were enough to ask her to continue. "Her name's Prim."

Cato was silent for a moment, and so was Katniss. She wondered what Prim was up to now, on the second day of her mission. She was probably sitting in that same bedroom, staring out the window and wishing she could leave when it was her duty to stay inside.

Despite her hair and color eyes, Prim was everything like her. She was her sister, and now her only family member.

Katniss remembered how she acted when she left for the mission. She brushed Prim off more than once before that. The thought made her sad as she stared out into the distance, where she was sure Prim was, probably thinking about her and her mom right now.

"When you choose one, it benefits the other." Katniss turned to stare at him. "Which one do you think will do that?"

"I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed at his blunt confession and her finger dug into her hands until they were fists.

Unknown to her, Cato only said that because he was actually thinking about what she said. He knew which one he should choose, but he still couldn't bring himself to admit it.

A sudden scream pierced the air and Katniss immediately turned to face it. "Princess," she whispered before breaking out into a run.

"Wait, Everdeen!"

She didn't stop for the prince as she ran over to the stairs, and not bothering to even take the steps, she leapt off the railing itself.

She landed, perched on her toes as if she was a cougar before continuing to run.

"That reckless…" Cato muttered angrily before leaping off himself as well and continuing after her.

"Katniss! Kat…!" the voice continued to scream.

"Where are the guards when you need them?" Katniss angrily snapped as she ran towards the source of the noise.

She was in a room she hadn't been in before. It was low-ceiling, and there was no other exit than the door she just ran in from.

And then she saw her.

Glimmer was in the headlock of a man twice her size, a towering figure with muscles the size of her thighs.

"Let me go!" Glimmer was screeching, thrashing wildly.

Katniss took three steps forward, but the man had already taken out a sword and held it at Glimmer's throat, menacingly glaring at Katniss. He was wearing a dirty old apron, stained with batter, but no blood.

"One more step and I will not hesitate to slit her throat," he threatened with an evil grin, "Wouldn't want that, would you now?"

Katniss pulled out her own sword and held it out towards the mysterious man, but stopped when she heard a sudden click behind her. She turned to find the head of a gun aimed straight at her from a distance.

Her eyes flickered upwards before narrowing when she recognized the owner of the weapon.

"Madge?" Glimmer gasped out before the arm around her neck tightened.

There were tears in her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were angry hot tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"Don't call me that," she gritted out. "Don't say my name as though you know me."

Katniss didn't take her eyes off the man and Glimmer, but her back was stiff, as if waiting for the bullet to come.

"Don't say that you didn't expect this, Glimmer," Madge bit out. "You treated me like any other filth here behind that façade of yours, and you still believe that I would work as a maid beneath you?" She gave a sinister chuckle, but the smile faded from her face quickly as she demanded, "You thought I would take that?"

Madge was beyond talking to now. She was insane, her eyes crazed as she held the gun between Katniss and Glimmer. "I could easily kill you now, Princess," Madge said, "and your oblivious little bodyguard too."

"Don't do this," Glimmer whispered, her chin barely over the crook of the man's elbow.

"But I will," Madge continued, a grin growing on her face. She relished the look of pain on Glimmer's face. "What? A little distraught, Princess? Don't worry. We'll put you out of your misery as soon as we finish _hers_."

As she spoke, her gun barrel stealthily moved and aimed at Katniss's back.

"You do that, and I'll blow the back of your head off." Everyone turned to stare as the Prince entered the door, holding out his gun at the side of Madge's head.

She gritted her teeth and moved the gun away from Katniss towards him, but the man spoke again, "Madge, watch the Everdeen girl."

With great hesitance, she pulled her gun away from him and back to Katniss.

Cato's eyes flickered upwards, his eyebrows instantly lifting up in shock as they fell on the man's face. "Uncle Mellark?"

_Uncle_. That word ran through Katniss's head as she looked back at the man. His eyes were hard and…blue. Her eyes wandered upwards to his hair-a sandy colored blond she could recognize anywhere.

"You're Peeta's father," she found herself saying.

His gaze fell on her once more. "Yes," he spoke, his voice drawing out. "I am."

Somehow those words made her angrier. He was Peeta's father. He had a dad. A dad that would kill his own son.

"Why are you doing this?" Cato demanded, no longer shocked. He sounded as mad as she felt.

"I thought it was obvious," Peeta's father sneered, "Maybe you are as thickheaded as everyone says you are."

Cato's eyes narrowed into slits as the arm holding the gun hesitatingly never left Madge's head.

"Let go of the princess," Katniss spoke, directing the attention back to Glimmer once more.

"And why should I ever do that?"

Katniss was silent as she watched Glimmer's panicked expression for a moment. Her green eyes begged to gray, and her hand tightened on the sword. It was risky, but it was the only way she could ever get him to let go of her.

She flung back the arm holding the blade and a satisfying slice signified that the sword met its mark.

Madge screeched as she fell, her quivering hands moving to assess her punctured stomach wound. Through dazed eyes, she watched as the girl, Katniss leapt forward and kicked the sword out of Madge's ally's hand. In his surprise, she flung a punch at his face, releasing his grip on Glimmer, who instantly collapsed in Katniss's arms.

Blinded with tears and fury, knowing her time was coming to an end, she reached out with a bloody hand towards her gun, fingers groping for the familiar black object.

She wrapped her hand around it and held it out towards Katniss, gritting her teeth as she used her last bit of strength to pull the trigger.

"Watch out!"

Katniss heard Glimmer's warning too late, and she turned just in time to feel the painful slice of the bullet as it ran through her side.

"Katniss!" Cato dropped his gun and ran over. Glimmer was crying when Cato approached.

The guards must've by then heard the ruckus and charged through the door to find the mess. They took in the injured maid, the scrambling chef, and the prince and princess as they held a dying warrior.

Marvel was the first to speak. "Guards! To the chef!"

Immediately, seven guards rushed forward and grabbed the man's useless flailing arms and legs.

Peeta remained standing, stiff as he took in his crazed dad. "Father," he whispered, watching as they handcuffed him and led him out the door.

"We need to take her to the infirmary," Glimmer said, her words rushed. "Now!"

Through the entire thing, Madge watched quietly from the ground, blood protruding from her wound as well as pain. She raised her head slightly and watched as they carried Katniss out the door, leaving her by herself in the dreaded room.

"I guess this is the end," she croaked out, tears leaking from her eyes as they followed the princess out the room. "I did as you asked, Princess. Now give me my…reward…"

She slumped against the ground once more, eyes wide and staring blankly up at the ceiling as she took her last breath. And passed on.

** A mysterious ending, was it not?**

** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The beginning dragged, the end was exciting, but overall it was fun to write! If you have any suggestions on making this story more entertaining, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Odair He Is

** My reviews just rocket-boosted since the last time I was here. Phew! That's incredible! Thanks you guys!**

** I read that one of my guests wants a shout-out so here it is: I SHOUT OUT TO YOU! Sadly, I do not know your actual username, since you went by a guest. However, you said you want a short little shipment of Gale and Katniss, right? I honestly don't know how I can squeeze it in when there are so many male characters, but I'll do my best. Thanks for reviewing. **

** So many of you are reviewing with all of these kind words I don't know when I'll stop thanking you. I can't fit you all in on this document (cuz I too lazzyyyy) but you know who you are when I say YOU ROCK!**

** And here it is! Chapter eight! I'm on a roll here! Whoop!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Katniss groaned and pushed herself off the bed with her elbows, dazedly blinking as she took in her surroundings. She was in a completely white room, and she instantly remembered it from the time she got her stitches. It was the infirmary.

The only thing she wore other than the bottom half of her outfit, was her sleeveless overcoat. Beneath that, from her chest down to her waist, she was wrapped in tight gauze.

In a daze, she remembered the incident before when she was shot.

"So you're awake."

Katniss looked over and on instinct, her hand reached for her arrow, but she felt nothing. She looked at the table next to her and saw none of her weapons lying around.

"It took you long enough," the voice said again.

"Where are you?" Katniss asked, "And where are my weapons?"

"Behind here." A white screen separating her bed from the next was pushed aside, revealing a short and petite girl. Her brown hair was pulled up in two buns, freckles splashed across her cheekbones. She would've been like a cute mini soldier if it weren't for that look on her face that seemed to tear everything apart wherever she looked. "And don't worry. Your weapons are in that cabinet over there, next to my own."

The girl, who looked no older than fifteen years old, was lying on the bed. One of her eyes was covered with white gauze relatively similar to Katniss's. Despite that injury, she held a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You looked pretty beat up when you came in," she continued. "How'd you get shot?"

Katniss just stared at the petite girl's eye, or more specifically, what was left of it.

The child turned and smirked at the look on Katniss's face. "You're probably staring at my injury, huh?" Katniss's silence said it all. "It's nothing much. One idiot from Grove thought it'd be fun to take out my eye." She smiled at the memory. "I tortured him for it though. You know what they say; an eye for an eye." She let out a humorless laugh as Katniss continued to stare. "You didn't answer my question though. How'd you get shot?"

"How long have I been here?" Katniss asked, completely ignoring her question.

The girl frowned. "Watch it girly. I respect you for your bravery and stubbornness but that doesn't mean you can go ignoring everything I say."

Katniss stared at her for a moment before sighing. "There were traitors, two of them who tried to kill the princess. I was careless and got shot by one of them."

"And did you kill 'em?"

"I killed the girl," Katniss admitted, "but the man's probably somewhere in a cell probably around now." She paused. "Which brings me back to: How long was I here?"

The girl sighed and flopped back down, tucking her hands behind her head. "I don't know. I slept through most of it too. I'm thinking roughly around three days, though."

Katniss's eyebrows lifted in shock. Three days. Which meant it was a Thursday.

"But let's start from the beginning, shall we?" the girl gave a sadistic grin. "The name's Clove. I'm one of the highest ranked soldiers here."

"Katniss," she replied slowly.

Clove nodded. "I already know well who you are. Everybody's talking about you and your bravery. Especially the other soldiers." Clove cupped her lips in a hand and whispered the rest as if she afraid someone would hear, "They feel intimidated and are training like hell to beat you." She dropped her hand and smirked. "Not me though. I doubt you can surpass my skills."

Katniss immediately did not like this girl. First she calls her girly and now she says her skills weren't the greatest?

She scoffed and earned Clove's attention. "We'll see once I get out of this place." She reached up and traced her fingers along her bandaged wound.

Clove watched the warrior from afar for a moment before speaking, "Your injury wasn't all that bad. Sure it grazed your side deeply and barely missed your kidney, but nothing had to be removed."

Katniss looked over at Clove. "How long was the procedure?"

Clove scoffed, "How should I know? They put up the screen and locked everyone out except for the doctors and nurses. Judging by their panicked voices though, I'd say around a few hours."

"And how long must I stay here?"

"I'm not the doctor. I don't know everything." They were both silent for a minute, then, "Ask Doctor Finnick when he gets back."

"Doc-"

"So she's awake!"

Katniss immediately stopped talking and turned to face the speaker. A man in his early twenties entered the room, a wide and breathtakingly white grin on his face.

His skin was tanned and his hair was bronze-colored. At the sight of him, Katniss instantly felt a little exposed. She pulled her blanket up and he laughed, "No need to do that, dear kitty cat, I've already seen enough."

It took a while for it to settle in, and Katniss unwillingly blushed.

"You're such an annoying flirt, Odair," Clove commented as she watched him flirtatiously smile at the beautiful warrior in front of him.

"But I'd never flirt with you, dear Clover," he replied, eyes twinkling devilishly despite the lazy smile on his face.

Clove's face turned red with rage and she glared at him. "If I had my knives…" Her voice trailed off.

Finnick, undisturbed by Clove's threat turned back to Katniss once more. She really was a sight, but Annie was still the one for him.

Speaking of Annie, she's probably back in the kitchen, cooking up something in Ivan Mellark's place after the news got out he was a traitor.

"Who's Annie?"

The doctor blinked and turned back to the woman on the hospital bed. She looked up expectantly at him and he replied, almost shyly, "She's my fiancée."

"And yet you still flirt with nearly every girl you see," Clove piped in, "Am I the only one who finds that incredibly disgusting?"

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Again, Clove, not with you."

She huffed and rolled her eyes as if she couldn't care less.

"Anyways," Finnick said, turning his attention back to Katniss, "How are you feeling? Does your side hurt?"

Katniss sat up, and she prepared herself for immense pain, but surprisingly, none came. "It's…numb."

"It should be," Finnick said, smiling as if triumphant. "I shot it so that you won't feel any pain when you wake up. It wears off though. So maybe in a few hours you'll start feeling it again."

"How long will I have to stay?" Katniss asked, remembering when Clove suggested she ask the doctor himself.

Finnick took a deep breath and hummed as he thought. "Probably at most two to three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Katniss nearly shouted.

By three weeks, Havre will have attacked Panem, which means she had failed to communicate to Commander Snow before the invasion. Cato would probably have gone to fight as well, and if he died Glimmer would have no one to wed, and there would be no ruler…

"Who's taking care of Princess Glimmer?" Katniss demanded to know.

"Relax already," Clove spoke up, "Peeta offered to look after Glimmer for the time being before you become well again."

"I'm already well," Katniss claimed. Clove raised her hands in mock surrender. "And I can't stay for three weeks. I need to be released by tomorrow at the very least."

"And why is that, kitty cat?" Finnick asked her, an amused smile on his face.

"Do not call me kitty cat," Katniss first said, and then added, "I have a duty, and I'm not letting one simple gunshot wound keep me from fulfilling it."

"Everyone gets injuries, Katniss," Clove said, "And besides, all I got was a pulled-out eyeball and I'm stuck here for an entire week."

"I can't afford staying for three whole weeks though," Katniss said, turning to face the doctor once more. "Is there anything you can do that will speed up the process?"

Finnick simply shrugged his shoulders as he slouched into a rolling chair near his desk. "Sorry, kitty, but we can't afford to have your wound reopened again after stitching it up. Which reminds me"-he gestured for Katniss to sit back down-"don't move around so much."

Katniss sighed and laid back down on the bed. "I'm perfectly fine," she spoke, even though she knew full well she wasn't. "Clove said that it didn't hit my kidney which means I'm okay."

"Clove wouldn't know how many thumbs she had even if she doubled her brain cells," Finnick commented and somewhere in the background Clove began muttering about picking out _his_ eyeballs once she gets her weapons back. "And kitty, even if it didn't hit your kidney it still grazed your side pretty bad. You lost a lot of blood, but nobody needed to donate any of theirs."

Katniss huffed and she immediately felt like a little girl. She sat up straight and looked at him square in the eye. "Firstly, I remember saying never to call me kitty cat and second, I can handle myself perfectly well. I'm healthy to the core."

Finnick smirked. "You're a stubborn little girl aren't you?"

"That's what I'm known to be."

The doctor grinned before standing. "I can't guarantee anything, but I may allow you to leave within a week, but with regular check-ups to see how you are doing."

Katniss wanted to protest saying she was fine and she didn't need any check-ups, but she knew this was as far as she would get and muttered a, "Fine. Three nights?"

"Five."

"No way."

Finnick nodded. "Yes way."

"At least make it four."

"Nope."

"But that means I'll be out on Tuesday."

"Take it or leave it."

Katniss sounded so childish she stopped herself and angrily crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Finnick grinned and Clove spoke sarcastically from her bed, "It's your lucky day, huh, Katniss?"

Katniss sighed and stared longingly at the cabinet across the room, wanting to grab her weapons and bolt, but she restrained with much hesitance.

Then she mumbled, "I've had better."

** A childish Katniss. So out of character but so fun to write. Sigh.**

** So Clove joined into the story. If her position is unclear, I'll clarify it here: She's a one-eyed soldier for Havre. Yup. Somehow while I was writing this, I pictured she had a country accent. Don't ask me how, I just did.**

** Finnick is introduced as well! Two in one! Yup, and he's a doctor. Didn't expect that, huh? I'm the one who likes surprises. I practically eat them for breakfast.**

** SO, thank you all. I'll try and update as fast and as many as I can before school begins (nnnooo). And once again, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Visitors

**HELLO! **

**You probably think that I suddenly abandoned you guys since I usually update in the mornings, but today I felt kind of sluggish and I didn't even write the first sentence of chapter nine until I finally sat down at eight at night and began to type. **

**I'm fairly proud of this chapter, and I hope you guys will be too. So without further ado, CHAPTER NINE! **

CHAPTER NINE

He tried to make his footsteps silent, but they still resounded against the cool walls of the dungeon. He had a hand tightly gripped around a sword, and he tried to avoid the gazes of pleading prisoners as they pressed up against the bars and tried to follow him as he continued down the torch-lit room.

He stopped at the last cell.

The man inside didn't seem to notice his presence until a few seconds later. He looked up and cracked a small grin at the sight of his son. "Long time no see."

Peeta was disgusted by the sight of his father. He was stripped of his chef attire and was thrown some raggedy long t-shirt that made him no different from every other grieving person in the dungeon.

"Why'd you do it?" Just standing here made Peeta feel angered and he wanted to just cut to the chase so he could leave the room.

Ivan Mellark gave a sickening grin. "You'd do the same."

"You did not answer my question," Peeta growled, becoming angered by his father's tactics.

The smile slowly slid off his face as he crawled on all fours over to the bars where he stood until he was face to face with Peeta. He remained still even with the man's stinking breath blowing in his face. "You seem mad, boy. What ever happened?"

"You know what happened. You landed yourself in a cell and you expect me to come in happy with sunshine streaming behind me?" This came out in a hushed growl, the tip of his sword dangerously close to his father's stomach. Ivan glanced down briefly at the blade before looking back up at his son. "Don't try to find your way out of this. Answer my question."

"Things are better when they remain a mystery," his father spoke, unfazed by the dangerous weapon poised to stab him. "You know that."

"You attempted," Peeta spoke slowly, dangerously low, as if trying to break up the words for him to understand, "to kill the next queen of Havre. You wouldn't have suddenly done that unless someone bribed you or threatened you into it."

"You have false accusations, boy," Ivan spoke, but there was a slight darkness in his eye when his son said those words.

"Do I?" Peeta challenged. They remained silent for a moment, as if searching for answers in each other's eyes until finally, Peeta spoke again, "And that maid. You had nothing to do with her. I never once saw you even speak to her until that day."

"You were busy with soldier duty, and I'll have you know that she cleans the kitchen when I'm finished cooking."

"And so you decided she would make the perfect ally in killing the princess?" Peeta demanded. "I never knew you had this side to you, Father."

"You don't know the other side to about half of the people here!" he suddenly barked. Peeta was silent as he let those words settle in. Then Ivan continued, in a softer voice this time but with the same amount of venom, "You may think you're an exceptional observer, Peeta, but don't let it get to your head." A gleam appeared in his father's eyes as he spoke the next words, "This palace is full of traitors."

The prisoners near them were hushed as well as Peeta. He glared at his father, squaring his jaw as he tried to read through Ivan's impassive expression.

Finally, he took his sword, forcefully slid it back it into his sheath and left without another word.

Katniss felt so bare and naked without her weapons at her side. She was so vulnerable even Snow would be disgusted by the sight of her, stripped of all her belongings and lying on a hospital bed waiting for a simple wound to heal.

It was Monday, which meant she only had a day left before she could leave the wretched infirmary. She was practically itching to stand on her feet again without getting chastised by the handsomely stupid doctor.

Clove had left yesterday, after being deemed the okay. She grinned as she grabbed her knives and bolted out of the room without another glance back. Katniss knew dimly somewhere in the back of her mind there was a high possibility she'd be like that too.

Katniss had been getting visitors though. Some were surprising, like maids who came in and personally thanked Katniss for killing Madge. They feared there was something wrong with her and was glad that their minds were at ease now.

Then there were people like the princess who came to comfort her. In the end, it was Katniss who had to comfort Glimmer after she began to cry and blame herself Katniss was in this position. She had to leave five minutes after she arrived.

Marvel came in once and tried to entertain her by juggling a bunch of knives in his hands. He ended up cutting himself on the palm and getting stitches. Katniss rolled her eyes but couldn't help but feel a little fuzzily warm that someone even as idiotic as Marvel had come to try and keep her busy.

So she ended up surprising him when she thanked him for his comfort. He blushed a deep scarlet that went unnoticed by Katniss as he left the room.

Katniss's heart thumped when Peeta came in. He looked slightly uncomfortable though, eyebrows constantly creased as he thought deeply about something Katniss was sure was about his father.

Katniss didn't try to strike up conversation and neither did he, but that was partially because his mind was already clouded at the moment. He left a few minutes later.

Finnick would regularly come in and check how she was doing, but she would just glare at him when he reached to move aside her vest to survey the condition of her wound. She'd punch him in the shoulder and he'd immediately back away.

Once, his fiancée came in and smiled at Katniss. She had long dark hair and green eyes to match. She was a unique beauty, but she looked somewhat distressed when she saw Katniss's gauzed up side.

But the most surprising visit was from the prince himself.

He came in with a box. Katniss suspiciously looked at it before Cato explained himself, "It's chocolate."

She nodded and he put it down on the table near hers that was already stacked with several other sweets she knew she wouldn't eat.

Cato took a seat from the wall and pulled it over so he could sit by her bed.

"So are you doing okay?" Cato asked.

Katniss gave a sarcastic snort. "Yeah. Give me my weapons and I'll be perfect."

"Glimmer feels real bad that you got shot."

Katniss sighed and said nothing. Instead she crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, at least I'm not dead."

Cato was silent as he watched the woman. She was beautiful, even when she looked ready to kill herself.

Immediately, he began to chastise himself. What was he thinking? He had a fiancée who happened to be the most envied girl in Havre, in both looks and personality. He shouldn't have these feelings for a mere warrior who he simply just feels attached to.

He cleared his throat and Katniss looked over at him. "I thought…" he began softly before continuing in a bolder voice, "I thought about what you said, the other day when we talked."

"Which was?"

"You said-asked," he corrected himself, "which of my fates would benefit the other."

"You don't have fates," Katniss told him sternly, "You have one, and it's up to you to decide which will be suiting."

"Exactly," he said. "And so, I thought about it, and I think that being a soldier will help more."

They were both silent for a while. Cato was expecting for a reply from Katniss, but she simply stared at him until she uttered one word, "And?"

He looked up in mild surprise. "What?"

Katniss sighed, "You tell me that but you don't even take the first step towards fulfilling it."

"Because I don't know how."

"Then that won't do you any good," Katniss replied. "Look at me. I had to choose from being a warrior aside from being another helpless older sister. And so I chose one. Look at me now. If you continue to just tell yourself you're a soldier when you're mere steps away from being crowned king you're helpless."

"Don't speak to me that way!" Immediately, his royalty instincts kicked in before quickly fading away when he saw her narrowed eyes. He slumped back down in his seat.

Katniss watched him for a moment. "If you want to fight, you risk everything. Even your life." She pointedly looked at her wound. "But if you're king, you're guaranteed safety no matter what time. Which seems better?"

"I already told you," he impatiently said. Then he sighed, "But I'm still not sure if it's the right path."

"It's not easy."

"Of course! It's not like I can just go up to the king himself and say that I don't want to be the next royal majesty. Maybe it'd be easier if I just go with whatever they throw at me."

"Okay."

That simple word made Cato look up at Katniss. "Wait, what?"

"I did not stutter, Prince," Katniss replied. "If you want to become the next king, congratulations. It's not like I'm going to force you to become a soldier. Again, only you can decide what you want to do with your life." _Before I end it_, she forced herself not to add.

Cato looked troubled as he stood from his seat. "Whatever. I don't want to think about this anymore." He turned to leave from the door, but during his exit, Katniss stopped him, "Cato." She didn't bother adding the prince in the beginning.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I stand by what I said. Only until you are sure which path you want to take, go for it, because you never know when you might regret before it's too late."

Cato stared at her for a long moment. There was a hard, almost determined look on her face and he found himself speaking, "Good luck on your recovery," before he turned and left the infirmary, leaving Katniss by herself to think over Cato's words.

It's only a matter of days before she'll have to kill him. She can't become too attached, and yet at the same time, she can't distance herself to the point where he'll find it suspicious even at the most casual of times she moves in to kill.

Things just got more difficult for Katniss, and as she sighed and thought deeply, Finnick suddenly burst in, drowning out all of the serious depression with his stupid ray of happiness.

Although, for once, Katniss was glad he brought his stupid happiness, because now she had an excuse to not have to think about the prince at the moment.

Then he tried to lift her vest again and she hated his stupid happiness once more.

** OH, and before I forget to add this, I want to say that I might be starting a new story. Probably a one-shot, probably a multichap, but I'm still not sure. Make sure to check it out when it's uploaded in probably a week or two!**

** Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, etc…**

** See you when the next chapter comes out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

**So so so so sorry for the late update. I was working on my other story. It isn't uploaded yet (so don't bother checking) but I'm pretty sure it'll be up VERY soon.**

**And also, I wanted to say: Dear I-piTy-Da-foOl, is it that obvious? I hope my story isn't that predictable. I might spice things up after seeing you say that. Haha.**

**And if you're wondering what my new story will be about, I will give you a short peek at it…through a summary…which you will see at the bottom of the page.**

**I don't want to keep you from reading this chapter so without further ADO, here is CHAPTER TEN!**

CHAPTER TEN

Katniss was glad to be left out the next day, and she practically ran to grab her weapons. She was so out of practice she promised herself one of the first things she'll do was to train in the palace's training room.

She dimly heard Finnick yell goodbye but she didn't stop to echo his words.

Katniss walked down the hall. She was stopped many times by people who thanked her for her cunningness and bravery, and she'd curtly thank them before continuing on.

After a few minutes though, she began to realize she didn't know where the training room was. So she stopped a passing soldier.

The boy looked up and instantly blushed when he saw the warrior. "Katniss?"

"Marvel."

"Whoa, déjà vu," he muttered before shifting uncomfortably and speaking, "So you got out of the infirmary?"

Katniss raised her eyebrows at him before pointedly looking down at herself. "No," she answered sarcastically.

"Oh, right," he muttered before giving a nervous laugh. Katniss's eyes narrowed at his unusual behavior. "So what'd you need?"

"Where's the training room?" she asked him.

"Directions, again?" A lazy grin was planted on his face. "Mega déjà vu." Katniss just stared at him until he continued, "It's down the main hall. Should be the double doors on your right."

Katniss nodded and continued on, unaware of the red tomatoes that suddenly decided to melt into Marvel's cheeks.

It didn't take long before she opened the two doors and stepped inside the large room. Instantly, sounds of battle cries and clashing swords filled her ears. The sound was so purely familiar and wonderful she had to stop herself and breathe.

She stepped inside and her hand instantly met the sword at her thigh. It's been so long, a week, since she's last fought someone. It's only obvious that she'd start out rocky, but she knew her capability, as well as everyone else, and they didn't seem to mind when she missed the target by an inch with her first shot in seven days.

She loaded another arrow and shot it. This time, it hit the mark straight deadly in the center. A feeling of warmth flooded her chest when she remembered the taste of scoring a shot on a battlefield.

Just as she reached for another arrow, a knife suddenly whizzed past, straight across her nose before pinning into the wall next to her.

Katniss turned and glared at Clove as she neared, grinning as she grabbed the hilt of the knife and tucked it back in her belt. "So you're out. Let's solve the mystery on who will win in a battle. Me or you. I'm guessing it's pretty obvious." She nodded her head and smirked to herself.

"Thanks, but I'm going to stick with my arrows for a while," Katniss sharply dismissed herself as she loaded another arrow and shot it straight at the target once more.

"Nice shot," Clove commented, staring after it as the arrow flew, "but I'm guessing you can't surpass this."

Katniss dared her with cold eyes to continue, but Clove was already flinging a knife straight at a moving target overhead. With the thump it landed straight into the cardboard. Clove smiled confidently and looked expectantly at Katniss, who sighed and walked forward to retrieve her arrows from the target board.

"Wait, hey!" Katniss heard Clove yell angrily as she left. Katniss suspected the knife coming and ducked just in time for it to pin itself in the wall where a soldier was lounging lazily. He jumped when the knife barely grazed his earlobe.

Katniss wandered around for a moment, and stopped at a station that caught her interest. She stood silent for a moment and watched as a redheaded girl with the face of a fox rapidly drummed her fingertips on a keypad, instantly solving every single one of the edible plants listed on the large screen in front of her.

The girl smirked and turned, stopping when she saw Katniss. Slyly, she tried to slink away, but Katniss spoke, "You're smart." The compliment sounded so forced and childish she wanted to turn and walk away, but the girl smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "You're not so bad yourself. I saw you when you killed that maid, Madge. Never would've thought of throwing my sword back and stabbing her."

"Yeah, but I ended up getting shot anyway," Katniss spoke.

The girl smirked. "I'm Marissa," she said, holding out her hand, "Everyone calls me Foxface though."

It was suiting, since the girl resembled a fox anyway.

"Katniss," she replied, hesitantly reaching forward to shake her hand.

"Believe me, we all know who you are," Foxface smiled. The expression was somewhat sly, as if she was deviously smirking. "Everybody keeps on talking about you."

"Hmm," Katniss replied absentmindedly.

Foxface glanced behind her to a couple of other soldiers waving her over. "I have to go," Foxface said. "It was nice meeting you though."

Katniss nodded and she bounded away towards the other kids. Then she turned and was on her way once more.

She passed a lot of people and stations. Some she couldn't even believe were there, like balancing on a beam. This was actual war, not a gymnastics competition. Even so, there was a whole line of people waiting to get a chance on the balance beam.

She wandered past a group of soldiers who were arm wrestling on a flat table, and Katniss sighed. How she missed Panem and their laws of disciplining training. Every time a tribute would fool around, they'd get whipped once on the shoulder. Katniss never got whipped before, and she wasn't planning too.

Looking at these people, it was clear most of them would have an average of fifty whips a week.

Then she found herself crossing the camouflage station, where surprisingly, a certain blond haired boy sat painting his arm.

Katniss found her feet pulling her over and she stopped to stare at him as he delicately dabbed and stroked his arm.

When her shadow casted over him, he looked up in surprise, before his face eased into a smile. "Oh, hey Katniss. You look healthy."

Katniss nodded and sat down next to him. "What's that?" she asked, nodding her chin towards his painted arm.

"Oh this?" A humble but sort of smug smile was on his face when he put his arm up against the bark of a tree behind him. It blended in perfectly, and Katniss couldn't help but be mildly impressed. "Pretty cool huh?"

Katniss nodded. "Cool," she echoed.

Peeta continued painting for a minute before looking up at her. "Give me your arm," he told her.

She blinked. "Pardon?"

He chuckled before delicately taking her arm and laying it flat on the table in front of him. Katniss watched him with rosy cheeks as he took his paint brush and stroked it against her skin. The paint felt cold yet somewhat soothing, like that reassuring hand that kept her hand in place as he painted her arm with his other.

It took a minute before Katniss realized what he was doing. "A fire?" she questioned.

He smiled. "Yeah, for the girl on fire. Remember?"

Katniss blinked before quieting and watching him as he worked. He looked rather kind seeming as he had to kill people for a living. His soft hair fell over his eyes and his eyelids were casted downward, concentrated on each stroke his paintbrush made.

It was strange how, someone with the same physical attributes of an arrogant prince, and a son of a diabolic psycho, could be so warm and generous. It made her feel as if her wall of ice had melted away and became…fire.

The feeling of wonder didn't last very long though, because suddenly, she was jerked away from her seat. Peeta instantly pulled the brush away so it would ruin the perfect picture of a flame as he looked up. "Cato?" he asked.

Katniss turned to glare at Cato as he scowled at the two of them. "This is a training room, not a flirting room."

"Sorry, Cato. I thought that I could practice camouflage on another person and-"

"Silence!" That one word made the entire training room silent as one by one every person turned to stare at the three.

Katniss was angry. Not because they were making a fool out of herself but because Cato had the nerve to suddenly barge into someone else's personal space like that.

She knew that if she didn't get out of their soon enough she would end up stabbing Cato to death before the time comes.

So she jerked her arm away from his grasp and stalked out of the room, hurling one of her knives at the nearest target to vent her anger at the moment. There was a loud twang and Katniss didn't have to look to know that it hit the center. Then she marched right out of that training room, regretting that she had ever decided to come in here in the first place.

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER FINISHED!**

**I hope you guys didn't skip ALL the way down to the bottom of the page just to read the summary for my new story. My chapter wants to be loved too you knooowwwww.**

**BUT I guess my new story's magnetic pull is trying to get you to read this, so I won't blame you guys (for just this once). **

**It's called Unbreakable, and it's another Katniss and Cato story. Here's the summary for it. It's not official but it'll do:**

** Katniss had scars from when she was tormented and bullied by a certain blond-haired boy in elementary school. Now sixteen years old, she faces her past once more, and wonders if this was her chance to show that she wasn't a weak little girl anymore. **

** Crappy summary, but it shall do. I promise (or not) that it won't be the same summary when I actually publish it. **

** OH WELL! Thanks you all for reading and I hope to hear from you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rebels

** You might be wondering why my update is so late, and I APOLOGIZE WITH ALL MY HEART. Some of you might have dropped me, and I'll understand why. Tear. But please don't. I made this chapter exceptionally long and entertaining so please give me another chance.**

** Going back to school and everything has gotten me so busy I barely have time to write anymore. To make it worse, I was so stupid to start a new story that will make me even more burdened. So please don't expect an update each day like I started out with. I promise to update within four days and no later.**

** OH and I've also got comments saying how Glimmer's last name was Snow.**

** Honestly, I did not realize I named her Snow until you guys said that. Good eye. I applaud you all.**

** It was an honest coincident and mistake. So I clear up she will have nothing to do with Snow. The end.**

** But there is no end. This is only the beginning of something big. So here it goes. CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Katniss was still angry when she strode down the hall. She fumed and rounded the corner, only to come face to face with a familiar princess.

"Katniss! Oh, you've been released!" Glimmer said, smiling and clasping her hands together. "It was such a bore without you here."

Katniss nodded. "It's good to see you've recovered over your shock, Princess," she politely said.

"There was no shock, really," Glimmer said, waving her hand in dismissal, "I was merely…at loss." A moment of silence passed when Glimmer noticed the painting on Katniss's arm. "Oh, what is that?"

She looked down at her arm and pursed her lips. "I decided to stop by the training center," she answered.

"Wow, I did not know you were this exceptional at camouflage," Glimmer admired, taking her hand in hers and twisting her arm to check out the painting.

"Actually," Katniss said after a moment, "It was Peeta who did it."

Glimmer looked up in surprise before relaxing into a smile. "Is that so? I guess I should have expected that. Peeta is known to be fantastic at things of this sort."

"It is truly impressive," Katniss admitted honestly.

Glimmer grinned before saying regrettably, "I must run. I am needed at a conference concerning the matter about Grove and Panem."

"Can I attend?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she waited patiently as Glimmer thought.

"Well, you are a soldier and my bodyguard so I see no harm to it." She looped her arm in hers and lifted up her dress with the other so the hem would not drag on the ground. "Let us go then!"

The entire walk there was mostly filled with Glimmer's constant talk. Katniss would speak when she needed to, but her mind was mostly crowded by thoughts of Cato.

How could he have so rudely barged into the middle of Peeta and Katniss's conversation? He even got the entire training center to turn and stare, making Katniss more popular than she was. And she did not like the least bit. Sometimes she did not understand Cato. At one point, they'd be at ease talking to each other and then the next he is yelling, red in the face and almost the opposite of how she would prefer him as.

She let out a deep sigh, glad that the princess did not take notice before Katniss stepped forward and opened the large doors for Glimmer to enter.

The room was gloomy, ill at ease as officials and soldiers surrounded the bit round table. Only until one noticed Glimmer's arrival did he stand and bow deeply. "Princess," he addressed, and soon everyone was up and noticing her presence.

Glimmer smiled and thanked them before heading towards the end of the large table, where the king himself was seated. Next to him was his wife, and next to her was their son.

Katniss's eyes narrowed but he seemed to be stealthily avoiding her gaze. She took her place next to Glimmer as she took her seat.

Pierre cleared his throat, immediately capturing everyone's attention. "I thank you all today, for attending this meeting addressing the concern of Grove's attack and the Panem invasion." He was deathly silent for a second, and then he continued, "I feel as though the city of Havre is no longer at the upper-hand. As far as I am concerned, Grove had not issued an attack on Panem, but on us. We now have two rivaling countries. So, as for today, I am calling off the invasion on the city of Panem."

Immediately, rough murmurs rippled in the crowd. One most definitely the prince's.

"Silence," Pierre calmly ordered, and the talk quickly ceased.

He let out a deep breath. "I understand that we have been planning for this invasion for over a year now, but it cannot be done. We cannot risk sending our soldiers to Panem while we ourselves are vulnerable to the threat Grove can bring us. More deaths will not bring us any closer to victory."

"My king," Cato suddenly spoke up, trying to keep his voice from rising. Katniss's eyes zeroed onto him in disgust. "Even if we do not attack, they are still open to invade us any minute at any second of the day. If we do not go over and fight they will never get the message that they are weaker."

The king raised his hand to silence him, and with great hesitance, Cato obliged. "I understand the disappointment, but we have women and children that need protection that we cannot guarantee if our soldiers are away on a mission. There is no further discussion. The invasion is called off."

"But my king," Cato hurried the words, his hand clenching into a fist on the table, "we must attack. Have you noticed how many of our soldiers have perished because of their country? Twenty. That's twenty less protection that we had two weeks ago. We must go to their city and have them repay for what they have done."

"They've killed, sadly, a great amount of our good people, but we have killed most of their pride," the king gently answered, "They will not attack anytime soon knowing the brave and strong forces we have."

There was a long silence following, but surprisingly, the one who broke the silence was none other than Peeta himself. "May I say, my king, what I have obtained from my father while seeking information from him?"

Immediately, everyone began to tense up, but the king spoke softly, "Proceed."

Peeta nodded thankfully before speaking, folding his hands in front of him. He did not seem to notice the hard look he was receiving from the prince. "My father has created a disturbance inside the palace walls. He had shot a fellow soldier"-all eyes turned to Katniss, who frowned deeply upon their gazes-"and threatened to end the life of a royal." At this, everyone switched to stare at Glimmer, who bowed her head shortly.

"While seeking him out, I have learned a rather disturbing piece of information I must share with everyone here." The silence he received urged him to go on, "There are traitors…in the palace of Havre."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, and even Katniss found it suffocating as his words settled in. Traitors. He meant people like her. Her hand went to her sword by her side as people glanced at each other, beginning to murmur inaudible words before the king spoke, "I am aware of that, Sir Mellark. Please, have a seat."

Peeta bowed his head in thanks before being seated. Pierre then addressed the crowd of soldiers, "It is true, that there are traitors lurking in the corridors of our palace. That is why we must keep a keen eye out, for if another tragic attack occurs." His eyes flickered to Katniss before clearing his throat. "I know how brave and capable all of you soldiers are and I am proud to say that I respect you all each as individuals. This meeting is over."

As if those words were like a magic button, everyone rose from their seats and bowed deeply to the queen and the king before slowly parting to go their own ways.

Katniss extended a hand in which Glimmer took to rise from her cushioned chair. "I am glad that the invasion was called off," she admitted.

"As am I," Katniss said, relieved she did not have to worry about her country crumbling down in flames.

"I am rather hungry," Glimmer spoke as they made their way towards the exit. "Would you like to head to the kitchen?"

"Whatever you wish, my princess," Katniss said, bowing. But when she raised her eyes instantly latched with Cato's. Immediately, they hardened and without another glance she turned and escorted the princess out the door.

Katniss ordered the newest chef to make a batch of warm hot soup for the princess, and he nodded in understanding and went off to prepare it.

Moments later, he returned with a piping hot bowl of soup. They exchanged conversation back and forth while they waited for the soup to cool off before Glimmer began to eat.

It was going pleasantly well until a loud crash sounded outside. Katniss instantly grabbed an arrow, and Glimmer stood hastily, ducking behind Katniss for protection.

"What on earth was that?" she asked, searching around for any soldiers, but no one else was inside the kitchen except the two.

"Stay here," Katniss told her, and she nodded worriedly as she sat back down, watching Katniss as she opened the door to the backyard and stepped outside into the briskly cool afternoon air.

She looked down to find shards of broken vase on the ground, and looked up to unfortunately find the prince himself pacing back and forth, not seeming to notice her arrival.

"Calm down, Cato," Marvel said, "Your father must have a reason for not letting you go through with the invasion."

"How dare he," Cato went on, not seeming to have listened to Marvel's words, "Making a fool out of me the prince. Oh, I will show him."

"Do not be rash, my prince," another voice said. Katniss instantly recognized her as Foxface, the girl from the training center, swiftly smart and resourceful. "The king is already burdened much with his ill wife."

"But he did not even listen to a word I said," Cato continued. "That is what is angering me."

"You're so childish," Katniss finally expressed her arrival, stepping forward from the shadows and crossing her arms. "My prince," she added sarcastically.

Cato stopped and whirled to look at the speaker. Some kind of fire died in his eyes when he realized who it was. "Everdeen," he curtly said before turning away from her and continuing to pace.

"Hey, kitty," a seductive purr said near her.

She didn't even look when she drew a knife inches from his nose. "Stay away, Finnick."

He laughed and in the background, Marvel flushed a crimson red at the scene. Then Peeta spoke up, "We understand where you're coming from, Cato, but please, be rational."

Cato still seemed pretty angry at Peeta for whoever knows what, because he bit back, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Peeta." He was silent for the most part afterwards.

Cato continued to mumble to himself as he walked back and forth. Everyone watched silently as the prince contemplated his options. Then he stopped and turned to look at them. There was something new in his eyes, a flare of determination and leadership. "We must invade them on our own, then."

"What?" nearly the entire group said. Katniss was indeed surprised but she remained quiet as the others bickered amongst themselves.

"To go against the king's orders? That's treason!" Foxface had exclaimed.

"It's only a few of us. How will we possibly win against an entire country's army?" Marvel asked.

"Please, Cato, think this through," Peeta calmly spoke but nervousness in his eyes.

"As long as I'm having fun," Finnick had laughed.

Katniss stepped forward, mind whirling with thoughts. If they did go against his majesty's orders and went to invade their palace, it would be certain the prince would die by their hands and not her own. Mission failure. However, at the same time, if Cato did die-hopefully with her own sword-Glimmer would have no one to wed, which meant no ruler and a collapsing kingdom…

"I'm in," Katniss said with more confidence than she expected.

Even Cato seemed to be surprised by her taking part.

"Katniss, this isn't just some stroll in the park," Marvel warned her, eyes swimming with possibilities of how she could die, "All of us might die on that battlefield."

"Then so be it," she replied calmly. "I want to fight."

Everyone warily looked at each other, but Cato seemed smug.

"Katniss…are you sure? You're giving up your position next to the princess herself to fight?" Foxface asked nervously.

"If you all join you'd be giving up your positions as well," Katniss replied with no hesitation, "but if we do win and come back, we'd be heroes." Of course, that possibility was slim, since she herself was going against her own country and most likely choosing their side. By that time, she'd also have Cato's heart in her hands.

They seemed to rethink their choices with those words. "I don't know…," Peeta muttered quietly.

"I'll join." Everyone turned to face Finnick as he lazily walked forward, hands stuffed in his white coat. "I couldn't let my own kitty cat fight without me there to protect her."

"Then I'll join too." Marvel stumbled but caught himself just in time to make himself look presentable. "You'll always have my side, Cato." As he spoke though, his eyes flickered to Katniss who was oblivious to it all.

Foxface rubbed her arm but after a moment's hesitation rocked back and forth. "I suppose I can finally put my strategies to us," she muttered.

Everyone around Katniss grinned from ear-to-ear. The prince looked happier than he had in a long time.

"And Peeta?" Marvel asked.

All of them faced the blond-haired boy. His eyes were downcast. "I don't want to be like my father," Peeta admitted.

"Oh come on," Cato said, eyes steely, "Your father attempted to kill the princess. We're actually going out to _save_ the princess. You're everything but alike."

Peeta smiled at this and let out a deep sigh. "I know I'm going to regret this later on," he swore as he looked up at the sky. After a moment he spoke, "I guess it wouldn't hurt…that bad."

Everyone around Katniss grinned at this and Cato spoke, "Well, I guess everyone's-"

"Hey!" A sudden voice made everyone look up at the trees. Clove fell from a branch, landing perfectly on her feet before stalking forward. "Aren't you guys forgetting someone?"

"Cyclops?" Marvel teased and she scowled at him.

"I want in," she demanded and easily, Cato nodded.

"The more the better," he said before sticking his hand in the small circle they had made. "Victory on the count of three."

"One." Everyone stuck their hands on top of his and smiled at him.

"Two." Katniss stared at the formed hands and remained cross-armed until she sighed, "This is so childish."

"Three." Katniss managed to put her hand in time for everyone to chorus, "Victory!"

** A rebellion against the royals? Hmm…sounds just like me to do that. Unfortunately, I could not do a POV on Cato from the last chapter because I need to speed things up. My story's dragging and I'm sad to say I'm kind of getting bored of it -_- Sorry you all. But I won't drop it. NEVER! **

** Haha, ooh well. I need to get to bed now so good night to you all and see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Arms, arms, arms

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other and newest story. Do not fear though, I will not abandon this story when I'm already this far in!**

**Tomorrow I'm starting school so I'm afraid I will still need four or less days to update a new chapter. Tear. I don't like it as much as you guys do but I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done. Sigh.**

**But oh well! I'm here now and I'll make the most of it! Thank you and please enjoy CHAPTER TWELVE!**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Katniss was still rather hesitant about the idea after further thought, but there was no going back. They already made the plan and she had her word to stick with it.

She was already fully dressed and equipped with her weapons. She was lying beneath the bed covers, pretending to be asleep and waiting for Peeta's signal.

She wasn't shaking, but she was nervous. Breaking into her own country and leaving her enemy's? It seemed to be the opposite of how it was two weeks ago.

Still, she remained wide-eyed, staring at the window when a sudden light flickered on, and then another. It was time.

She silently pulled off the covers and drifted towards the door. She pressed her ear against it just to make sure no one was out and up late that night before heading out towards the staircases.

Her feet, despite the short heels, were as silent as the air around her, and soon, she was out of the palace. With hurried steps, she ducked behind a pillar as a soldier patrolling walked past. She held her breath and quietly waited until he was out of sight before leaping behind the next pillar and then the next. She had to make it to the underground tunnel she found what felt like years before. That was where her allies were waiting.

She locked eyes with Marvel who was waiting across the garden and he looked both ways before giving a firm nod.

As swift as a cat she leapt forward towards the rose bushes, where Cato and the rest were waiting.

"Where's Peeta?" she asked them as she peeked over the edge of the bushes.

"He's keeping the guards busy, saying he spotted a shadow on the east side of the palace. We have to move quickly though," Foxface said.

Katniss looked around the corner. "We're all here. Let's go."

Marvel made a 360 just to make sure no one was around before pushing aside the phony, plastic well. "Let's move, move, move!" he whispered.

Cato was the first to leap into the hole. Clove followed after, and then Finnick. Katniss stared into the hole uncomfortably, but not because she was afraid, but because Cato was down there with his arms open. "Hurry," he whispered harshly, and Katniss jumped.

She landed in his sturdy arms and he supported her landing. She avoided eye contact with him as Marvel jumped down. He wrapped his hand around a rope that was used for pulling the well back in place. "Now all we need to do is wait for Peeta."

Katniss stared up, trying to ignore the damp ground she was standing on. "What is this place?" she asked, her nose twitching at the reeking smell.

"The underground pipes," Clove answered her, pulling out her knife, "It leads to nearly everywhere, but I'd be careful though. This place is known for their gators."

Katniss's hand twitched before wrapping firmly around the handle of her sword.

"There he is!" Marvel whispered. "Get in here Peeta!"

A second later, a hooded figure dropped from the opening above and through the dim light of his flashlight, Peeta asked them, "Everybody here?"

"All seven," Foxface reported and he nodded.

"Let's move out," Cato said, and everyone fell into step behind him as he led the group further into the sewages.

The air became more pungent the further they walked, but no one dared to complain with the presence of the prince.

Finnick and Marvel caught up on both sides of Cato, but they fell back to respect that he was their leader. Peeta and Foxface took the end, leaving Clove and Katniss in the middle.

"May I ask, Prince, how are we going to walk a two hour trip to Panem?" Foxface asked, breaking the long silence.

"We're heading towards the helicopters. They'll take us to Panem," Peeta answered for Cato.

"Let's just hope that someone we can trust can fly us there," Marvel muttered, "because I bet none of us here know how to fly a helicopter."

Everybody was silent. They all had mutual feelings.

They walked along silently, trudging through the now rising level of water. It was about an inch up her boots now and steadily rising with each step. The thing was probably sloped like a hill, and all the water was rushing towards the end of this trail instead of where they started at.

Katniss reminded herself to be careful and not slip, but that was when the worst happened.

Her foot caught onto something in the water and she gasped silently, bracing herself for the fall when two strong arms caught her. Katniss immediately recognized the sturdy tanned arms and shoes and blushed, thankful that it was dark and the prince couldn't see.

Katniss cleared her throat and muttered curt thanks before turning away from Cato back to the spot she tripped on.

"What was it, Katniss?" Foxface asked her.

"I-I don't know. It was like some kind of thick branch." Katniss bit her lip and steadily walked forwards, looking down into the water. At first she saw her murky reflection, and then something snapped up, nearly slamming into her face if Cato hadn't grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"What the hell is that?" Clove screeched as the metal vine pulled away. It slithered back until it joined all the other creaking, wiggling metal ropes. They were all connected to a gigantic metal tank that was round to the sight. It had no eyes, but the two red lights seemed focused on them. It was almost like a gigantic metal octopus.

"It's the underground protector. Anybody other than a soldier or a royal will have alerted him." Almost immediately, everybody turned to glare at Finnick. Cato was the first to turn away. "Everybody, run. I'll take care of him."

"Are you kidding me?" Marvel asked. "I came to fight and I'm not letting this opportunity pass me!" For emphasis he pulled out his spear and the prince glared at him.

Finally, he let out a deep sigh and spoke, "Alright. Marvel, Peeta, attack him from the left. Foxface Clove, to the right. Finnick and Katniss, distract him by moving in different areas. I'll deliver the final blow." It was unclear and confusing but no one argued, because the gigantic octopus was advancing. "Let's go!"

Immediately, everyone broke off to their positions. However, a few seconds in and it was already clear the plan wasn't going to work. The tentacles wrapped themselves around Foxface and she screeched as it threw her into the air. Peeta had to abandon his job to catch her before she fell.

The tentacles seemed to have minds of their own. Marvel hacked at them uselessly. Clove threw her knives, but they pinged off the moment they contacted it.

Katniss ran behind it, where it seemed to have least expected her to be. Before it could sense her, she ran up the metal thing and dug out her sword, where she stabbed at it repeatedly until it dented and broke open. She was about to slice the nearest wire inside when it roared and roughly turned, throwing her off.

Another pair of arms caught her before she fell. "I got you," Finnick said and she nodded thankfully before running off to fight again.

"This thing is practically indestructible!" Clove yelled in anger a she gritted her teeth, slicing her knives down the side of the metal. It did nothing more than cause scratch marks, in which she was sure the octopus could not feel.

Cato surprised them all by successfully dodging all of the oncoming tentacles. He ran up the thing much like Katniss had until he reached its eye. Then he raised his sword and stabbed it into the red. It blinked, the glass cracking. Shards plummeted to the ground and the octopus let out a silent roar that sounded more like metal against metal.

He fell off when the octopus shook itself, but he landed stealthily on his feet.

"Is this some kind of freakish joke?" Clove demanded the prince. She gestured to her dead eye and pointed to the octopus's. Marvel laughed at her, but the humor did not last long. It seemed to be more angry than hurt. It swung around at everyone, thrashing its arms much like a child would in a fit.

Foxface dodged all of the oncoming tentacles and yelled over the noise, "The other eye! The other eye! Someone kill it!"

Cato tried running up again, but it would take none of it. It threw him down before he could even get twenty feet closer.

"I've got this." Katniss pulled an arrow out and drew it in her bow, aiming it up at the octopus's head. The metal machine whirred before focusing its one eye on her, and that's when she let it release.

She didn't know where it landed because the next thing she knew, she was being knocked aside by Marvel just as a metal tentacle came swinging over its head. He seemed angrier all right. She hit the mark.

"It's blind now," Cato said, catching up to them and clearing his throat. Marvel dropped his hands from her waist. "It might be metal but it still needs its eyes to see."

"So what does that mean?" Peeta asked, nearing them.

"That means this is our chance to run."

Immediately, the seven bolted away from the thing, fleeing down the sewage pathways and not turning to look back once.

** So how many times did Katniss get saved in this chapter? Heehee. Not so strong now, eh, Katniss?**

** Yeah, so anyways, thanks for reading and stick around for the next chapter, because who knows what'll happen! I sure don't.**

** Haha, alrighty then. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Is It Right?

**HEY YOU ALL! Sorry for the late update. I apologize with all my heart. I knew I couldn't have you all faithful readers wait any longer so I wrote a new chapter! With all these school stuff it's hard to fit this kind of time in, but working on it each day helped me a bunch.**

** SO, without further ado, PLEASE READ AND ENJOY CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Everyone was silent after the incident. Nobody was severely hurt, but Clove was still peeved at Cato for taking out his eyes. It seemed like a twisted sick way of mocking hers.

When she thought nobody was looking, she'd stick her tongue out childishly at the back of the prince's head, but Katniss noticed.

The seven walked on quietly, now making sure what was beneath the water wherever they stepped.

It was an hour before they finally found a dead end.

"What is this?" Finnick demanded. "Why isn't there another path?"

"Relax, Odair," Clove exasperatedly said before pointing upwards. "It's a hatch, don't you get it?"

Sure enough, there was a bronze colored plate above them, rectangular in shape and small in size.

"It's camouflaged on the outside with grass," Peeta explained to them, "So it's rare someone would find this."

Without another word, they all watched as Marvel scaled the rocks and attempted to leap onto it and climb upwards, but never the less, he fell on his bum.

Clove snorted and Foxface smiled at Marvel's red face.

Katniss sighed at this before stepping forward. A hand latched itself onto her shoulder and she turned around impatiently to see Cato.

"You can't climb up there. You've never done it before. Let me," he ordered.

"Outside the palace, you aren't royalty," Katniss informed him, and he tensed up. "I'll do it."

She shrugged off his hand and grabbed the jutted out stones before crawling upwards. She did it so smoothly, so effortlessly, even the ones who've done so before were surprised.

"She's like a squirrel," Marvel commented as she reached the top of the fifteen foot tall wall.

She pushed her arrows out of the way and slammed her fist against the roof. She did it once more, crumbs of brown dirt falling down her hand, but she paid no attention.

Around the fifth one, it became loose, and she grasped on a root for balance before swinging the hidden door outwards, then she crawled out.

Her hands were clammy with sweat and she was glad she didn't fall. That would've made it the fifth time she'd been saved since this mission.

She glanced around her and saw the palace way off in the distance. The lights were on and she could dimly make out bustling soldiers. "They've realized our escape," she reported to the ones below. "Let's move before they catch us!"

Immediately, Clove scurried upwards. She wasn't as smooth as Katniss, but she still made it, with the help of Katniss's extended hand. Clove patted her on the shoulder and they watched as Foxface went up, then Marvel and Peeta.

Finnick went up after them and they all waited for Cato. He didn't look as confident as he did when he offered to climb for Katniss, but he knew they were on a time limit, so without another act of hesitance, he grasped the stone wall and yanked him upwards.

He sloppily grappled his way to the top, and once, he skidded downwards, and everyone watched in exclaim, but he quickly regained hold and was on his way again.

Katniss held out her hand and he grabbed onto it. She felt his sweat in her palm but hid her disgust as she pulled him upwards. Then she closed the latch and immediately the hatch blended in with the grass once more.

She wiped her hand on the ground before turning to the others. "Now where's the helicopter?"

Finnick pointed to their left and they found a sleek black helicopter waiting for their arrival.

The seven ran to the helicopter and leapt inside.

Katniss was the last in, and she almost groaned when she realized who the pilot was. It was Gale, the talkative male from when she first came here.

She hoped he did not recognize her, but as she slid into the seat, he turned and grinned. "Oh, it's you! Catnip, right?"

She sighed and gave him a hard look, and he turned away.

"Alright, everybody ready?" he asked them.

A few mumbles were heard and he nodded. "Alright then. Let's go!"

A few seconds later, a familiar whirring occurred, and the helicopter soon lifted itself off the ground.

Cato, who was seated in the passenger's seat in front, spoke, "You have to be quick. They'll notice a helicopter in the middle of the night."

"Rodger," Gale said, and he flicked on a switch. The helicopter was on the move.

Katniss kept watch at the rear glass windows and sure enough, the palace was on the move. But something didn't seem right. Something obvious.

"Why aren't they following us?" Katniss asked them.

"They can't shoot us, or kill us," Cato said, "If they pursue us they have no way stopping this helicopter from going."

"Then what will they do? Let us go?" Finnick asked.

Cato was silent at this. It was clear his father would not sit and watch his own son walk into battle. What would he do if he was the king…?

"They're going to follow us," Cato finally declared, words firm.

"What? But we can't sneak in a hundred soldiers into their palace walls!" Foxface said, frantically turning. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw large helicopters rising from their front grounds. They were already far away, but they were noticeable even in the dark skies. It'll be easy to track and follow them.

"We have to lose them," Katniss declared, leaning forward, "Gale, speed it up."

"Already on it," he said, not the least bit disturbed as the helicopter suddenly took a lurch forward.

Peeta, who was seated in front of Katniss, grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling and steadied her. Unknown to the two of them, Cato watched with cold eyes in the front seat.

"Sorry. It's going to bumpy from now on!" Gale announced as the helicopter took a sudden dive.

Foxface watched behind her and noticed that the pursuing helicopters had also taken a sudden dive, following them. "That isn't enough," she told Gale, and he sighed.

"Alright, alright. Hold onto your seatbelts."

"But we don't have seatbelts," Clove stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well, too bad."

The helicopter took a sudden deep swerve that ended up having Katniss squashing into Clove, who was seated next to her.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself off. "Hey! Are you trying to kill us?" she demanded.

"Sorry, Catnip!" he yelled over the sound, but he did not stop.

They took another swerve, and this time, the two girls sandwiched Katniss to the window, and she clenched her teeth, pushing them off of her and sending another silent but deadly glare at Gale through the rearview mirror.

He gave them all an apologetic look.

The Havre helicopters pursued them for a while longer until they were no longer seen behind the sudden thick clouds that formed.

It was sure. They were nearing Panem. Nowhere else could be this chilly.

Katniss tightened her grip on her sword. This was it. This could be the moment Commander Snow has been waiting for.

She stared at the back of Cato's hair and took a deep breath. In a matter of hours he'd be dead, and her mission would be fulfilled.

But…why didn't she feel that air of confidence when she first began weeks ago?

She stared outside the window and at the dark night sky. Could it be possible that bringing her here had made her too soft?

No. It was impossible. She had a job, a job that depended on not only her life but on Prim's. If she didn't succeed it might as well be the end of the world.

But when Katniss looked back at Cato, her confidence drained once more. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just glance at him and picture herself stabbing him in the heart?

_Because it wasn't right_.

The words were like a sudden alarm in her head. It wasn't right, but it wasn't like she had a choice at the same time.

She had to kill him by tonight. And no one, not even Clove or Finnick or Marvel, could stop her.

** Heh, so what will Katniss do, I wonder…**

** Well you're going to be in for a surprise, I'm sure. There'll be a lot of Catoniss next, suspense, drama…**

** And maybe a kiss?**

** I DON'T KNOW. Do you guys think it's time? I think it is, but I want you guys to tell me! Leave a review with your thoughts!**

** OKAY you guys. Good bye and see you when Chapter Fourteen comes out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Closer

**Two updates in a day! Woo-hoo! Haven't had that in a while.**

**So there isn't much to say, but that I really enjoyed this chapter. The previous one was a little screwed up at first because I realized I had uploaded chapter one again.**

**Thanks to a few reviews I realized I had done that, so thank you. You know who you are.**

**SO without further ado, please enjoy CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

After the discussion, the group decided that it was best to get good hours of rest before heading into the Panem grounds.

Gale landed the copter a good couple of miles away and the eight got out.

The ground was damp but not wet, and bare of any plant life.

Immediately, Marvel flopped onto the ground, using his pack as a make-shift pillow for the time being. He dozed off before Gale could say anything.

"The girls can sleep in the helicopter. The boys will stay out here for the night."

"That's so incredibly sexist," Clove said, eyes narrowed, but never the less, she crawled up the helicopter and made herself a small space in one row. Foxface took the other.

Katniss stared after them, lips in a thin line.

"Katniss?" Gale asked. "Are you going in?"

She squared her jaw. "I want some cool air for the night. You go in."

Gale looked uncertain, staring at her for any signs of changing thoughts, before hesitantly climbing up the steps and into the pilot's seat, where he leaned his head back.

"Finnick, you take watch just in case something unexpected happens," Peeta informed the doctor.

"And what's this unexpectedness you are speaking of?" Finnick questioned as he rolled out the sleeping bag he so happened to bring.

"Being ambushed," Cato answered for Peeta, and Finnick shrugged his shoulders.

"Here, kitty, take my sleeping bag for the night," Finnick offered, smoothing down the case.

Katniss stared at it for a moment, then at him as if questioning him if he was crazy. Then she stepped over the bag without another thought and walked over to the farthest but closest spot to the helicopter she could find.

"Alright then," Cato said, "rest well, everyone. There's going to be a lot happening today."

Nobody seemed the slightest reassured by his words, and half-heartedly, Clove muttered, "Whatever you say, Prince."

With that, everyone spread apart and laid down to rest.

Katniss used Marvel's idea and put her backpack beneath the side of her head to sleep on, but after a moment, she grew uncomfortable, so she pushed it aside and curled up against the ground.

The ground felt cool and cold against her temple. She recognized the feeling from long ago. Here she was again, in Panem, where she was born and raised as a tribute.

She tucked her knees up to her chin, much like a child, yet at this moment, she felt like one. She felt weak, even more vulnerable than when she was stripped of all her weapons and injured to the point where she couldn't move.

It was a different kind of bareness this time, where she could so openly be torn by both allies she's made and the country she had poured her soul into her entire life. It was almost as if she couldn't bring herself to kill these people, to turn her back on them when they could easily stab her without feeling any remorse back. They could've done it. She's given away one too many ideas that she was a traitor, but they haven't done it. They haven't even showed they suspected her.

Katniss gritted her teeth and annoyed, pushed herself off the ground before standing and making her way towards the side of the helicopter on the other side of the camping ground. On her way over she saw Finnick snoring in his sleeping bag. Nobody was awake. She sat down against the bottom of the door and pulled her knees up. It would've been easier if they just hated her. That way, when she slid her sword through each of their chests one by one, she'd feel no pain.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the person seated next to her until he spoke, "Couldn't sleep?"

Katniss looked over at Cato and immediately wanted to scoot away, but she didn't move as much as an inch.

"It's okay. I'm the prince and I'm nervous too," he spoke, "It's okay to admit it."

We're both nervous for entirely different things, Katniss wanted to tell him, but she kept her mouth shut.

"I know what you're feeling like right now," Cato said, offering a weak smile as he stared off into the space Katniss was, "You're not brave, but you're not brave enough to admit it. But I'm here to say that it's okay to say it. I won't judge you. I won't-"

"Why are you here?" Katniss asked.

He blinked and looked over at her. "What?"

Katniss let out an annoyed sigh and met his gaze full on. "Why are you telling me stuff that doesn't apply to me at all?"

"I…I didn't-"

"People think that because I'm only nineteen and a girl that it doesn't mean I don't know what it means to fight," Katniss spoke, "They baby me and do whatever they can to keep me away from danger." She met his eyes again, this time with anger. "Well I'm saying that I grew up in danger. I've become immune to it. I might as well be a magnet."

Cato didn't say anything after that for a long time, and for once, Katniss felt at unease with the silence.

She squared her jaw before abruptly standing. "I'm going back to sleep," she announced as she turned and stalked away.

However, before she could make it past three steps, Cato spoke up, "You're such a kid." Katniss tried to keep herself from punching him as she slowed to a halt. Cato didn't stop, "Would you rather they try to protect you? Or to leave you out hanging in the open where you have to face these things yourself?"

Katniss frowned deeply as he continued, "There are…many, many things that could harm you in multiple ways. That time when you got shot, do you think nobody cared? Do you think Glimmer didn't cry when she saw you collapse on the ground? You might be immune to danger, but to others when they see you in it, do you think _they_ can handle it?"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Katniss asked without turning and meeting his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to.

"That you should stop living in your own world where you choose what is right for only yourself," Cato said. "You might be able to handle a thousand soldiers but do you think Glimmer might? That Foxface might? Just because danger is like a mere splinter to you does not mean it's not a thorn for everyone else."

Katniss squared her jaw and turned to face him. She saw he had rose from his seated position and was now only a couple feet away. "Go die." The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them.

"What?" he asked.

Katniss let out a deep breath. "Go to hell. I'll be there waiting for you."

"You make it sound as if you want to die."

"And what if I do?" Katniss challenged him. The words were like an awakening to her. What if she did die? Would she be freed from all this? From this torture? She might as well be failing a mission, but if she voluntarily let someone kill her that wouldn't count as giving up, right?

"You don't want to die."

Katniss stared at him, eyes narrowed. "What?"

Cato stood up straighter and spoke, "You don't want to die. You just want to be saved."

Katniss tensed up and could do nothing but stare back at him. He was so wrong, and yet at the same time, how could he have said something that was so right?

She looked down at the ground by her feet and felt her eyebrows stitch together in deep thought.

She didn't notice she was trembling until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and slowly looked up and over at Cato, who had walked over and squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

He turned her so that she was facing him and placed both his palms on her. "I'm right, aren't I?" he said.

Despite the cockiness of his words, he didn't look like he was joking around. He was dead serious, face stern.

Katniss could only stare back, frozen in place when suddenly, Cato's face drew closer to her own.

She felt his breath against her skin and she seemed to have shut down completely when he came nearer, and nearer…

When she met his icy blue eyes, reality snapped in, and she lifted both her arms and shoved him away.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, eyes ablaze with sudden anger. How could she have so easily let her guard down? To the point where Cato himself could come so near? She repeated, "What are you doing?"

Cato slowly picked himself off the ground but did not stand as he looked up at her.

She waited in anger, her entire body shaking with not only annoyance, but because of something else. Something she couldn't wrap her head around.

Katniss opened her mouth to shout some more, but she closed it and without another word, sharply turned away from him back to the spot she was resting at.

She bent down to lay down once again, but that was when she noticed another pair of eyes on her.

It was Foxface, the only one who woke up to the shouting. Everyone else remained dead in their sleep.

Katniss met her gaze and for a moment, they held each other's eyes. Then Foxface swiftly turned over back to her sleep.

Katniss was frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally she resulted in pulling out a knife and stabbing it into the ground. Then she collapsed into a heap and stared at the spot she stabbed.

How could he? He was the crown prince destined to marry Princess Glimmer. If he didn't he'd be sentenced to death and now Katniss was thrown into it? Now that Foxface knows, word could get out if she couldn't keep her mouth shut and then when the time comes, fulfilling the mission didn't matter anymore. She'd be executed as both a traitor and a forbidden lover.

But she wasn't a lover that was the thing. For the prince to do something out of the blue was another thing to add to the list of uncertainty.

Katniss closed her eyes tightly and curled up. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't bring herself to, so the entire crucial hours of sleep she had received went to waste.

So she laid there, in the darkness, the entire four hours.

She didn't know dawn had arrived until Foxface tapped her on the shoulder.

** Unexpected, huh?**

** I kept Katniss in character, but at the same time I got that tiny CLOSE kiss in. There wasn't a kiss but it was CLOSE.**

** Heheh, gotcha guys. **

** Aw, now, don't be disappointed in me. I'm sure there'll be much more Catoniss in the future, but for the time being, I'm going to build it up.**

** Thank you guys for reading and see you when Chapter Fifteen comes out! Buh-bye! **


	15. Chapter 15: Hold On

**Oh DEAR! Sorry you all for such a long wait! I was so busy with school and practices I had to put this off! How long has it been? Over a week? Felt like a YEAR to me.**

**I'm sorry you all but you don't have to wait anymore. Here's chapter fifteen and I promise you the plot will quicken up from here!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Katniss wanted nothing more than to lie back down again, but she knew she couldn't possibly sleep, so she sat up, not ready to meet the eyes of Foxface, who witnessed the entire incident that night.

She dusted off her shorts and grabbed the hilt of her handle, face stoic as she met the gazes of the awakening soldiers, other than Cato and Foxface.

"We have to leave before dawn arrives," Katniss said, eyes narrowing when she spotted Finnick groan and flop back on his back.

"Can't we just wait another five…ten hours?" he muttered, shielding his eyes with his arms.

"We're leaving. Now," she snapped before turning briskly away and marching towards the helicopter.

"Jeez, someone's in a bad mood," Finnick muttered, staring after her.

"Maybe it's because somebody fell asleep on the job," Peeta offered, earning a look of surprise from Finnick.

Katniss climbed into the front passenger seat without question and didn't turn around to watch as everyone else filed in.

She roughly shoved Gale away and he snorted once, jolting upwards before turning and seeing Katniss. "Oh, morning Catnip," he yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Why are you up so early?"

"I'd like to ask that too," Finnick said accusingly. Katniss didn't have to turn and glare to know that he got her threat.

She didn't say anything and crossed her arms, staring out the window as Gale shrugged his shoulders. "Well, okay then."

A minute later, a whirring occurred and soon they were off the ground.

Katniss knew she was practically radiating annoyance and anger, which caused the entire crew to grow silent.

Foxface dared to spare a glance at Cato, who was not meeting any of their gazes. He kept staring out the window, hand grasped tightly around the hilt of his sword.

He was so careless, so dumb. He had a wife-or more precisely, a soon-to-be wife. It was still the same. What Glimmer would do if she found out. He might as well have given Katniss a death wish. Glimmer might be a princess but he knew her well enough to know that she was selfish. What was hers would remain hers.

Cato lifted his hand to rub his fingers against his temple. It was exhausting and stressing just to think of it. Plus, with this mission that he might get killed in, it wouldn't help that he had attempted to kiss Katniss that night.

He wished with all of his heart he could redo what he had done that night. He was just lost in the moment. She looked so lost, so confused…

"Land here," Katniss suddenly said.

"Are you crazy? We just took off!" Gale said, gripping the controls tightly.

She looked at him with a deadly glare that made everyone flinch. "Well maybe I am," she bit out.

Gale looked uncertain, but he did not want to argue against the strangely angered Katniss, so he began to land gently, slowly, as if giving time for her to rethink her decision.

But she didn't. She looked completely sure. She kept on looking out the window, at the looming steel gray complex in the not too far distance that could only be the center of Panem.

They all waited for her call, as if she was the leader now, until she allowed them to get out. When she finally gripped the hilt of her sword and leapt out did everyone do as well.

When Finnick finally got out did she speak, "When we get in there, we're splitting up."

Foxface's eyes were wide. "But why? We'll get killed if we're apart!"

Katniss didn't meet her eyes and instead spoke, "A group of foreign, armed soldiers won't give us a low profile anytime soon. This castle is filled with guards. If we're not quick and get caught, we'll be given our personal deathbed. Trust me on this."

Everybody was too stunned to speak. Finally, Peeta stepped hesitantly forward and asked, "Katniss? How would you know this?"

Katniss was silent. Her back was turned to them. "Let's just say I have some unfinished business with someone here."

Nobody dared argued her after that, and instead followed her, straight towards the looming yet familiar building. Familiar to Katniss.

She took long strides, and only until they were a few yards away did she realize she was holding her breath. She released it slowly, noticing the shaking before turning, a group couple of feet from the spot security cameras would capture.

"Marvel, Foxface, you'll be taking the underground entrance," Katniss told them.

"What underground entrance?" Marvel asked, eyebrows rose, "Have you been here before?"

"I've done some duty from Grove to check this place out," Katniss answered shortly, "The tunnel extends from the sewage manhole. Once you get in there's no way out except to go forward."

Marvel and Foxface looked terrified but did their best to hide their fear as they gave firm nods.

Katniss then ordered, "Clove, Finnick, Peeta, follow me inside until we meet our first guards. You must act quickly and grab their uniforms. Disguise as them and go to the security control panel room located at the north wing. Turn off the cameras."

"May I ask again? How do you know all this stuff?" Finnick demanded.

"I've been here multiple times before trying to break in," Katniss spoke, her eyes deadly, "This time it's going to be foolproof."

Finnick's eyes widened at the disturbed warrior, and Marvel tried to break in, "Katniss? What do we do once we're down there?"

"Wait until Clove's call through this"-Katniss tossed them a walkie talkie-"The walk itself is going to last almost twenty minutes, enough time for these three to shut off the cameras."

"So what will you and Cato be doing?" Clove asked her.

Katniss almost forgot that she had organized it so that she and Cato had to go off on their own. "Foxface, you switch with-"

"No way, I'm staying with Marvel," Foxface said defensively. Seeing his red face, she added quickly, "It seems like the least dangerous mission."

Katniss's eyes narrowed. Inwardly, however, she knew if she continued to pressure Foxface into switching positions with her, it'd cause suspicion amongst the other members, so she left it be, much reluctant as she was.

"Fine. Cato and I'll be waiting here. We'll be expecting to receive a call soon," Katniss said.

Clove nodded firmly and the two boys saluted. "Any last advice?" Peeta asked.

Katniss drew out a long breath and looked over at the rising sun. Then she said, "Stay safe."

The three people glanced at each other before nodding and turning, disappearing around the hedge.

"Be careful when you're down there," Cato told the two others as he handed Marvel his spear, "Heard that there's some nasty guards."

Katniss almost rolled her eyes. Guards. What a ridiculous word when she thought about it. She bit her tongue to keep from saying the word tributes.

"Got it, Prince," Marvel said, "We'll see you later?"

"I count on it."

Foxface sent Katniss a reassuring gaze in which she did not return. And then the two turned and ran off to the manhole.

Once they were out of earshot and eyesight, Katniss exhaled deeply and leaned her back against the trunk of a tree.

Cato moved to do the same but a glare from Katniss stopped him. He sighed. "Look. I didn't mean what I did yesterday. I was tired and angry. Don't blame me."

"Whatever," Katniss muttered, crossing her arms.

"Really, I didn't-"

"I said whatever," Katniss interrupted, her voice a deadly calm, "What was in the past was in the past. One more word out of you and I swear I'll slice your tongue off."

Cato gritted his teeth. The nerve of this girl. To think he actually fancied her…

Katniss exhaled and turned to stare off into the grassland. "Just be glad I won't report it to Princess Glimmer."

"Well you can't because if you did they'll track us down," Cato stated almost smugly.

This time, Katniss felt like knocking his teeth out. "I said I won't, not didn't." It was kind of a no-brainer really. Cato will be dead, and frankly, Glimmer wouldn't care.

Cato will be dead.

Katniss flickered her eyes over to stare at him. He was quite cut for a prince. He looked nothing like a prince really. He had that charm but overall, he was anything but royalty. He was a tyrant.

Still, behind this steel block of stubborn, he had feelings. He'd shown them to her last night, despite the confusion of it. He only took her advice, and Katniss couldn't help but feel a little-only a little-guilty.

Katniss opened her mouth to spit out a hasty, awkward apology when he surprised her by taking the words away. "I'm sorry."

She turned to stare at him as he ran a hand through his hair and continued, "This is just really stressful you know? I just can't think straight anymore with this invasion, this fight. It's plain confusing really."

Katniss watched him for another second, seeing if he'd continue before turning away.

But then he spoke up again, "What I'm trying to say is, let's forget about that whole thing last night. None of us want to bring it up and I don't want it to ruin our alliance right now when we're just beginning the attack. Let's just act like it never happened."

"Hard to do that when the image of your prune lips is still in my mind."

The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them, but he seemed anything but offended. "Please? I don't want to be in a fight now of all times."

It's the first time she heard someone like him plead like this. It seemed unfitting for a muscular hulking giant like him.

And then it hit her like a stone. This guy wasn't going to be an easy kill. Unlike all the other countless men she'd wiped out, he somehow, was like a roadblock. She couldn't dodge him, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to picture knocking him down like another piece of unwanted trash.

Right now, with him staring at her with such light blue eyes, she felt her throat constrict, her mind buzzing. What should she do? Should she turn away? Should she do the deed before they get any closer?

Her thoughts stopped when he stepped forward and extended his hand. "Truce?" he asked.

Katniss looked at his hand, then up at him. She knew she shouldn't, but she ended up doing it anyway. She lifted a hesitant hand and grasped his.

He smiled a tight lipped smile, but it immediately slipped from his face as he stared down at her. He wasn't as close to her as he was last night, but it was a different closeness. He felt like he suddenly understood her, understood the situation. And as ridiculous as it sounds, he felt as though she was thinking the same way.

Katniss couldn't break away from his gaze. Right now, Marvel and Foxface are probably trudging through dirty sludge, and Clove and the others are doing their best to break in the security room.

And yet here she was where she could only watch as he cupped her cheek in his other hand and pulled her close into a comforting hug.

She was surprised by his sudden embrace.

But what shocked her more was the fact that she had locked her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

** Poor Katniss. She's probably even more confused and lost than anyone else right now. I wish I could give her a hug. Weird though since I actually put her in this situation…**

** Anyways, thank you all for reading so so so so much! I'm hoping to update later in the next four…five days? HOPEFULLY LESS! I don't know. Let's see what other crap school's going to give me.**

** Haha, well, thanks again and I hope to hear from you all next time! Buh-bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Look At Me

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Major brain fart over how to write this chapter. Kept on putting it off. I hope none of you have dropped this story because of the late update.**

**I made this chapter however, longer than I normally would. It contains the moment you've all been waiting for! So sit back, relax, and enjoy…**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Katniss pulled away from him as soon as Clove's cackling voice rang through the silence. "Katniss? Katniss, we've successfully turned off all the cameras. Come in."

Without question, the two turned away from each other and burst through the iron gates. Cato silently took out a soldier with a quick jab in the throat.

Katniss looked away before he could recognize her face.

They opened the doors and burst in, careful not to cause any attention. Then they sneakily slithered past doors.

Katniss knew these halls, but being in them now seemed so foreign, as if it was a hazy memory she pulled from her mind long ago.

Cato followed Katniss past long corridors, and silently along the way she knocked out a wandering first-year soldier, who looked at her with bugging eyes.

They quietly ran through the steely walls. Cato had pulled out his gun, and Katniss wearily looked at it, not bringing herself to tell him to not shoot anyone.

To be more precise, she was trying to avoid him all in all. After that little hug fest and her moment of realization, she couldn't bring herself to look at that face who'll be as cold and dead as the mansion itself.

As they ran, they suddenly found themselves ramming into three heavyset bodies. Immediately, guns rose to the air.

However, Katniss looked around Cato, afraid to see Snow himself, only to find their own allies. "Clove?"

The guns were instantly lowered. "Damn you guys," Clove muttered, "I could've shot the both of you and Glimmer would've had my head!"

Cato offered a smirk. "If we get back, that is."

Peeta nodded. "Come on. We ran into Foxface and Marvel back at the southern entrance."

"Careful though," Finnick said, "They reek."

And reek, they did. Katniss came near to them only to gag and step away. Foxface looked troubled, trying to untangle herself from what looked like seaweed. Marvel was doing the same.

"What a drag!" Foxface mumbled to herself before standing up, instantly meeting eyes with Katniss, who surveyed the whole scene silently. "Katniss! Boy am I glad to see you!"

At the sound of Katniss's name, Marvel shot up like a bullet. "We took out all of the underground soldiers. We should be having a safe exit after killing Snow."

"Good," Katniss said. "Are any of you two hurt?"

Foxface turned over her arm. "Scraped over my elbow," she observed, "I can live."

Now together, all of them burst down the hall. Midway through, they gave up trying to go under the radar and went full on killing. All except for Katniss.

She felt troubled whether to fight or flee. None of the soldiers seemed to recognize her though, and they came charging at her without fear. In the end, Katniss resulted to injuring and not killing.

As Cato yanked his blade out of the chest of another fallen man, a crackling voice rang over in the dense air, "Warning, all soldiers proceed into Code Red. Attack on the west wing. I repeat…"

Everyone's eyes widened in horror, but Katniss was the most at lost. "We're not the west wing," Katniss found herself voicing her thoughts aloud.

Clove said her words slowly, "Then who's…?"

"We're under attack!" thunderous voice yelled from another passage. Everyone immediately pressed up against the wall as several soldiers rushed past them. "Grove is going mad!"

At that word, everyone practically said the same thing, "Grove."

Katniss was the first to recover. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling before back down at them. "Come on. They're distracted. It's the perfect time for us to strike."

Katniss pulled out her gun and everyone else did as well. Then they took off down the halls. Their feet were thunderous against the steel floor, and Katniss, who was in front, kept her eyes peeled for anything.

They only had to take out one soldier along the way-a warrior Katniss knew. She turned away as her pleading eyes looked up to her in horror.

They marched straight through the commander's office, only to find it completely empty. It felt as though it was years ago did Katniss sit here, receiving her sword, retelling her mission.

"He's not here," Katniss voiced to the rest of the group. "Let's move!"

They followed her down the rest of the hall, charging straight into the training room.

Snow was there.

Katniss skidded to a stop and could only stand stiffly as around her, everyone raised their guns.

Snow didn't look the least bit surprised, or worried. The soldiers around them all raised their guns as well.

Stony still, Katniss could only watch as Snow's eyes raked over her assembly line of fighters. He smirked, his blood red lips raising at the sight of Cato.

"Prince of Havre," Snow said lightly, his voice as cold as Katniss remembered. "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cato drew his sword and leveled it at Snow's nose, even though he was a few yards away. "I am not here for tea, Commander!" he shouted, his voice thunderous. "You have mocked my country and stripped it of most of their men. I advise you to either surrender now or this will end in a bloodbath!"

Katniss was personally self occupied to hear the words falling from Cato's lips. She stepped behind Marvel, hoping that she won't be seen.

Snow's laugh barked through the eerie silence. "And what makes you think that you'll be able to defeat me?" Cato's sword did not falter. Snow leaned over and around Cato to inspect his group. "I see you have only-what is it? Six accomplices? Against my bounty of highly trained soldiers?" A sinister, almost amused chuckle was released from his blood colored lips. "I admire you for your efforts, my prince, but perhaps you are a little too reckless. How do you expect us to bow at your feet with only many few?"

Cato's ears were growing hot. Finnick noticed and placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

Cato shrugged it off. "I can defeat you all with one hand if I must!"

"So you are as arrogant as they say," Snow inspected calmly. "Your father must be so proud." Sarcasm and doubtfulness dripped from his tone.

At that word, Cato immediately tensed up. "I'll have you know that my father is extremely proud of me and is welcoming me to the throne!"

"And so why is he not here?" Snow challenged, all humor gone from his words. "Has he that much pride in you that he only lends a group of amateur fighters?"

"Yes, he has that much faith in me," Cato replied smoothly, not missing a beat. "And all of us are ready to fight you!"

"What a big lug," Snow muttered under his breath before sighing, "Alright then. Come at me. Let's see how this sword master really is against a pack of soldiers."

Katniss knew this was wrong. She opened her mouth to tell Cato to stop but it was already too late.

Cato lunged forward, sword poised to slice. The soldiers rushed forward. Snow stepped back. The door opened.

And in came rushing men clad in green. "And why is it," a voice called out in the peak of the arriving troops, "that all things exciting occur while I am away?"

Everyone's jaws nearly dropped to the ground as Clove exclaimed in shock, "Gale?"

He looked smug, no longer clad in his crisp pilot uniform. He had now thrown on military gear, with clothes so clean and sharp he looked like he leveled Snow's reign.

"Didn't think it'd turn out like this," Gale said as he stalked forward, his troops trailing him. "Grove, Panem, and Havre, all in the same room, all at the same time," he sang in an uplifting voice unsuitable at the moment.

"Chief Gale," Snow said, his tone flat and his eyes hard, "pleasure."

"I suggest you not speak so soon," Gale said, a smirk riding on his tanned face, "Because before the sun falls once more today, I guarantee it won't be as pleasurable."

"Confident, aren't you bunch?" Snow said. "But haven't you forgotten? This is my city you are currently attacking in. Kill one, it will be replaced with another. Seems like a waste of time does it not?"

"If you're trying to lower our esteem, I believe it's _you_ who's wasting our time," Cato dared to say. "We're ready to fight. And together we'll win against you."

"And who is this togetherness you're trying to tell me?" Snow asked, folding his hands in front of him defiantly.

Cato opened his mouth to speak but Gale beat him to it, "Us." He made his way to stand by Havre's side. "Sorry to disappoint," he added meekly, a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Disappoint? No, you just made the game more fun!" Snow clapped his hands together, a dark sinister glow in his eyes. "Now who's willing to make the first move?"

"This isn't a child's toy, Snow!" Cato sharply told him. "Now either you fight or you surrender. Which is it going to be?"

"Well fight of course," Snow said, "I'm just worried about you."

"What is there to be worried about? We can win against you!"

"But I don't think you can," Snow countered easily, "because, if you haven't already noticed, there's someone on your side that I have taken quite a liking to, and mustn't ever defy me."

Those words translated to only one thing, and even Cato was stunned to the core. He remained stiff, his sword hanging now almost as if like a statue.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come out dear warrior," Snow sang into the silence.

Katniss's blood ran cold. Her breath hitched in her throat, as if she was ready to say something, but couldn't will herself to. For the first time in forever, she felt scared.

She looked over at her allies-her _friends_, who's eyes were steely hard, staring back at Snow with a mixture of fear and determination. She remembered the same look on their faces when they fought the metal octopus beneath the ground-how Finnick and Marvel both lunged to save her without hesitance. Clove's childish grin and effortless knife-throwing. Foxface's and Peeta's concerned expressions. Cato's warm embrace…

Katniss didn't understand what brought her to move, but once she did, it was too late.

A footstep carried her forward, and then another. People turned to stare, and somewhere behind the dim hum in her ears, she swore she heard Clove breathe out, "Oh god."

Snow watched her almost smugly as she stepped forward. It felt just like old times, the way she bowed to her knees at his presence.

She felt him stroke her hair. "Good girl," he cooed like a dog. To the others, he spoke, "You see now? You've lost a valuable fighter in your group. In fact, you've never had her."

"Katniss, you…you traitor!" the words escaped bitterly from Cato's lips, stinging Katniss far more than she thought it would.

"Now, now, don't be so harsh," Snow told them, as if disciplining a group of twelve-year-olds. "I believe that you should've expected this. Tell me-when has she ever said a single 'thank you' to any of you all?" A heartless silence was the reply. "And when you attacked did you see her even running her sword through _any_ of my soldiers?" Nothing.

"I suspected more from the almighty Cato," Snow told him. For once, Katniss was glad her back was turned to him. She didn't want to face him. For a moment, she felt almost…almost ashamed. Of how she treated them. Of why she had to deceive all these people. Of why she was even living.

"So I guess you've all learned something today, correct? Never be so easy to trust. Because you never know"-he patted her head-"when something surprising will happen. Now, about that battle…" He looked down at Katniss and ordered her, "Rise, Everdeen."

Katniss felt rigid, like stone, with her eyes locked to the ground and her knee glued to the floor.

"I said-_rise_," Snow repeated, a steel edge to his tone.

Katniss felt her heart rapidly quickening as she looked up to meet his eyes for once. Those same mellow blue that'd look back at her in recognition after each of her missions. She recognized the same look, but instead of reassurance, all she felt was pure horror.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Katniss said softly. An iciness froze over his gaze. "You're not leading the game anymore."

With that said, she ducked and swung her leg out in front of her, pulling him down.

** In yo face, Snow! Lost in my own stories…sad…**


End file.
